Photograph
by tootsie123
Summary: Owen and Amelia are finally getting married, and Amelia has a surprise. Fluffy fanfic about Omelia from their wedding and on.
1. The Wedding

**Annotation: This is my first Greys Anatomy fanfiction, its Omelia and pretty much fluff. There are quite a few references to Private Practice, but you could read this story and understand even if you didn't watch it. Also, I put Samuel (April and Jackson's son) and Ellis (Meredith and Derek's daughter) in the story. Derek was never in the car accident and Samuel is healthy. Even though it isn't in Grey's Anatomy time, Ellis is 6 months old at the beginning of the story and Samuel is 3 months old. Enjoy the story!**

Saturday August 21st

Amelia sat on the edge of the toilet seat, pregnancy test in hand. _There is nothing to be afraid of_ ; she thought to herself, _I'm on birth control._ She had been feeling rather emotional lately, and was craving crazy foods, which was exactly what happened the last time that she was pregnant. She didn't think it was possible for her to be pregnant right now, but she wanted to check to get the thought out of her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the little pick plus sign.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed out loud. "I had to find out today? Why didn't I just wait?" Amelia asked herself.

Today was not just any day for her, it was her wedding day. She was marrying her boyfriend, colleague, and best friend, Owen Hunt. It was 6 in the morning, and Owen was still sleeping soundly across from her in their bedroom. He promised that once they were married that they would move out of the trailer, or what she called it, the tin can. She let her mind drift to the thought of a new house to distract her from the current predicament.

It wasn't that she didn't want a baby; she just wasn't sure how well she would do based on her previous pregnancy and the timing of this one. She had a million thoughts racing through her mind, _when do I tell Owen, should I keep it, what if it doesn't have a brain?_ Amelia did her best to put those thoughts out of her mind, she got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, made herself a coffee, and read the paper. Owen was a heavy sleeper at home, so she wasn't worried about waking him up.

The plan for the day was that Amelia would go to Callie and Arizona's house, where all of her bridesmaids, Meredith, Arizona, Callie, Maggie, and April would be. Shocking to everyone but Derek, Amelia hadn't invited any of her sisters, just Derek and her Mom. Her maid of honor was Addison, who had moved back to Seattle 4 short months after Amelia did. They would get ready there and head over to the church at 3, where the wedding would take place. The reception was at the Seattle Hotel, an elegant 5 star that Owen picked out. Amelia wasn't too picky about her own wedding, so Meredith and Owen pretty much planned the whole thing. Owen was at Derek's house for the day with his groomsmen, Alex, Richard, Ben, and Jackson. Derek was Owen's best man, but he was also walking Amelia down the aisle since their dad couldn't.

Meredith picked that Amelia and Owen would honeymoon to Aruba for the week, and their flight left at 12 that night, so the wedding was started early on purpose. They were all packed and ready to go. _It was perfect, until I went and screwed it up with the goddamned test_. Amelia thought to herself.

She grabbed her car keys off of the counter, gave Owen a kiss on the cheek, and took the pregnancy test out to her black Mercedes and slipped it under the front seat and drove out of the long wooden driveway she shared with her brother. She almost made a right turn to go to the hospital out of habit, but turned left in the direction of Arizona and Callie's.

She turned the radio on to clear her mind, just to hear an advertisement for affordable daycare. She shook her head and turned the volume down all of the way. _This will not ruin my day_ she said to herself repeatedly. She unconsciously kept her hand on her flat stomach the entire ride there.

Amelia knocked on the door, and was greeted by Zola and Sofia, the flower girls. "Good morning Auntie Amy!" Zola exclaimed.

"Well hello, are you girls ready for today?" Amelia asked them.

"I think that the real question is, are you ready?" Meredith said, coming out of the kitchen. She gave Amelia a hug, and Zola and Sofia joined in. Amelia then walked into the kitchen and put her bag and coffee on the table. She was greeted by all of her friends who were already there. Amelia had insisted that they not meet so early in the morning, but all of the ladies wanted to give Amelia the best last day of not being married. Plus, it wasn't like Amelia could sleep in on a day like this.

Callie greeted Amelia from the stove, where she was making her signature pancakes.

"I hope you're hungry, I've made 5 stacks, I woke up this morning with all of this energy and I just couldn't stop." Callie reported.

Amelia laughed and told her that pancakes sounded great. Then April and Arizona came bounding down the stairs like puppies.

"Is the bride here?" Arizona asked in a slow, childish manner.

Addison laughed and answered, "yes, but she's not a bride yet, let her enjoy her last few hours!"

Amelia suddenly saw a flash, and then she turned to see April holding a camera, snapping a ton of pictures.

"No! I don't have any makeup on and I didn't sleep very well last night! Owen snores and I was nervous." Amelia pleaded. She knew that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep, but she wanted to keep that a secret for now.

"Oh stop, one day you'll be thankful when your kids want to see what your wedding day was like, this way you can show them." April said.

Amelia gulped, _why does everything come back to children?_ She brushed off the thought for what felt like the millionth time and went about her day. They all ate breakfast together and spent their morning playing games with the kids and watching movies. Amelia loved it.

DEREKS HOUSE

"Dammit, the bacon caught on fire!" Owen yelled from the kitchen. "Someone grab the fire extinguisher!" Owen's hands were full because he was feeding Samuel, Jackson and April's 3 month old son.

"On it!" Jackson said from the living room, he ran in with the fire extinguisher, but he slipped on the puddle of drool Ellis had left on the floor. He lost control of the extinguisher, and the white foam went everywhere, soaking Richard and Alex from head to toe. Jackson finally caught his balance and sprayed the fire out. He turned the stove off and dumped the pan into the sink.

They all stood there and stared at each other for a good 2 minutes. Samuel threw up on the burp rag Owen had swung across his shoulder. Derek walked in from the laundry room, where he was doing his job, ironing all of the suits. He smiled and shook his head.

"We don't tell the women about this, they'll think that we are weak." Jackson said.

"Well what are we going to eat, I'm freaking starving," Alex complained.

"I'll go to Starbucks," Richard said as he wiped himself off with a kitchen towel. He handed Derek a notebook, "Write down what you all want." After everyone placed their orders, Richard took Bailey and they went to the Starbucks down the street.

"I need more leadership like that in my personal life," Jackson said as Richard walked out the door.

After they ate, they spent the majority of the morning outside playing sports, football, baseball, and of course golf. At 11, just to be safe, they ordered pizza. Then they started getting ready. They all put on their suits and when they were all ready, they sent the ladies a selfie.

Amelia replied, "Wow, you're all so hot, which one should I marry?"

Owen answered, "Ha. Ha. Ha. The red head would be your only option, everyone else is taken!"

CALLIE AND ARIZONA'S

"Ok, let's see if this dress still fits, I've been stress eating a lot this week" Amelia joked as Meredith pulled it out of the closet.

"Oh stop, it is fine" Meredith said, she zipped it out of the bag.

Amelia stepped into it, and Meredith zipped it up. Addison sat on the bed; she was braiding Amelia's hair and putting it into a bun. Addison had always been good at hair, and she was showing off her skills. She finished braiding and stuck a purple hydrangea on the side of her head.

"Oh my, Amelia, you look so beautiful," Meredith cooed, looking at the dress.

It was a beautiful dress. It was lace, and it was tight until if got to the hips, where it widened and flowed to the ground. There were pieces of it that went from lace to silk, diagonally across the dress. It was a V-neck that went to the middle of Amelia's chest. They were lace sleeves that went down to her elbows, with little lace flowers sown in sporadically. The back had little silk buttons. Amelia had her nails painted lavender, since that was the color theme of the wedding.

All of the bridesmaids were in their dresses, which were light purple. They were sleeveless silk dresses that went down to the floor. They each had a small bow tied in the back; Amelia didn't want anything too fancy. All of the bridesmaids and Amelia went into the master bathroom to do each other's hair and makeup. They were listening to Arizona's personal wedding playlist, which had a lot of classical music that no one was exactly into, except for Arizona of course.

Zola and Sofia were attempting to do each other's hair, but it just got knotty. Arizona went to help them when she was finished with her own hair and started fixing Zola's. Suddenly April gasped and screamed,

"Ow!" I burnt my finger on the curling iron!"

Callie went over to assess the damage. "Oh, that looks like that hurts; does anyone have a first aid kit? I know that mine doesn't have any burn cream."

"Yeah, mines in my car, it's under the front seat, Meredith, my keys are in my purse downstairs, I can't go out in my dress, it's raining." Amelia said.

The only one who hadn't gotten dressed yet was Meredith, because she was trying to help everybody out. She grabbed Amelia's keys and ran out to the car. She reached under the seat and got the box, and as she was pulling it out she felt something fall behind. She reached under the seat and grabbed Amelia's pregnancy test. Meredith looked at it, and put her hand over her mouth as her gaze fell on the plus sign. _How long has Amelia been pregnant? Why didn't she tell anybody? Does Owen know?_

Meredith was now in the same predicament Amelia was. She wasn't sure whether or not to mention it to Amelia. She figured she would get her alone eventually, and then she'd bring it up. Meredith went back into the house and gave April the burn cream, which she applied and then wrapped with ice.

"Don't worry, I will not miss this wedding, it's going to take more than a small burn to… Meredith? Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." April questioned Meredith.

Everyone looked at her, Meredith's face was pale, and she could feel her heart beating in her chest. What she saw in the car was the first thing that had thoroughly surprised her in months. She and everyone knew that she didn't take surprises well at all.

Amelia swung around in her chair, and her face dropped when she saw Meredith's expression, she knew that Mer had seen the test. Amelia cleared her throat and said, "Come on Meredith you have to get ready, I'll help you." She grabbed her by the hand and led her into Sofia's bedroom where Meredith's dress was.

"Okay, I know that you know, I found out this morning. I haven't told Owen yet, and I'm freaking the hell out. I don't mean to shock you even more but about three years ago I had a baby that had no brain so know I'm terrified that this one won't either. I'm doing my very best to distract myself but I don't know how long I can before going crazy." Amelia started crying.

"No, you can't cry! You'll smear your makeup," Meredith smiled as she wiped Amelia's tears and gave her a hug. They rocked back and forth and Mer said, "Amelia, I can't imagine how terrible that must have been for you, but you know full well that this baby is probably fine, what are the odds of that happening twice? Listen, tonight after the wedding, tell Owen, and then go enjoy your vacation. When you get back, get an ultrasound, and then go from there. I know Arizona or Addison would be more than happy to help you. Just think of the healthy baby you'll have in a few months." Meredith said to comfort Amelia.

She stopped crying and thanked Meredith, and then she helped Meredith get the dress on, and walked back into the bathroom so that Meredith could do her makeup.

Finally, at about 1:30, they were all ready to go. The limousine arrived and they were escorted into the back of the church. Owen and all of his groomsmen stood at the aisle waiting. Miranda and Ben were in charge of child care, and Miranda rocked Samuel and Ben held Ellis while he ran up and down the aisle trying to catch Tucker. Catherine Avery watched from the opposite side and laughed, being grateful that she only had one grandchild.

The string quartet started playing, and Ben finally got all of the kids to sit down and watch. They were playing Pachelbel's canon, Amelia's favorite classical piece. Once the melody began, Zola and Sofia walked down first, sprinkling flowers out of their basket. Bailey came next, with the rings on the pillow in his hand. Derek was nervous about Bailey trying this, but Amelia trusted him. Next down the aisle was Arizona, followed by Callie, April, Maggie, Meredith, and Addison. It took the entire length of the song to get everybody out and in position. Then the song changed to "Here Comes the Bride" played by a single violin while Amelia and Derek walked in. Everybody stood up. Owen's mouth dropped open and Derek smiled as he walked with his baby sister walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful, and took small steps as she enjoyed the moment. The only sound in the church was the beautiful strings being swiped across by the violin bow. She got to the front of the church; Derek gave Owen Amelia's hand. Everybody sat down. The music stopped and the priest walked up the steps.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Amelia Shepherd and Owen Hunt…" the priest went on with his wedding speech, and Amelia and Owen just stared into each other's eyes, both sets were sparkling.

Owen started by saying his vows, "Amelia Caroline Shepherd, I love you. There will never be a day that I don't love you. Even when I hate you and your stubborn, strong headedness, I love you to pieces. You are absolutely the most beautiful person I've ever seen inside and out, and I am so lucky to call you mine. Nothing will ever change my love for you, and I can't wait to see what life holds in store for us. You and I have had a tough history, but we've helped each other get out of it, and I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. You are why I get up in the morning, and why I do what I do. Please keep the light you have in your eyes, because it guided me home. Amelia, I love you."

Meredith wiped away tears, but Amelia just let hers stream. She knew that they were from hormones, but she didn't care.

"Owen Jacob Hunt, I didn't think I would ever be in love again, but you have proven me so wrong. You are everything that I want and need. I have had a horror show for a life, but you make up for everything that has happened to me. Words can't express how much I love you. So I have taken this day to show you by promising the rest of my life with you and to promise to love you to pieces even when we are at war with each other. I love you Owen Hunt and I'll keep telling you those very same words until the day I die. This is what I promise you, my eternal gratitude for saving me, and my eternal love for you."

Mostly everyone in the audience had tears streaming down their faces. No one knew that Amelia could write like that, Derek knew she was always very closed off and never opened up to people, but he saw her in a completely different light that day. He was touched, and so was everyone else.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

And Owen did, he brought his hand to the side of her cheek, and she reached up for him, they kissed as everyone clapped and the quartet broke out in "Wedding March."

They walked back out of the church hand in hand, and into the limousine, it was about a 30 minute ride to the Seattle Hotel. Amelia was ecstatic, and Owen was on a high. They told each other about how their days went and how they honestly missed each other. She snuggled her head into his shoulder. Suddenly, she blurted it out, "Owen, I'm pregnant."

He pulled away from her and held her shoulders, just staring at her. She held her breath and hoped Meredith's advice was working. They never really talked about having kids. Suddenly, he smiled and kissed her again. Between kisses, he said to her "We're going be parents; I'm going to be a dad! You're happy about this right? Please tell me you're happy." He pleaded.

Amelia realized how much he wanted a baby, she had never noticed before, "I was taking care of Samuel today and I thought of you and I doing it and I worried that you wouldn't…" "Owen, stop talking, of course I want a family, and how can I not with you? Just imagine a million little Owens running around. It will be freaking adorable."

Owen didn't even know what to say, he didn't think that meeting your dream girl was a thing until now. Amelia placed Owen's hand on her stomach, which was still its normal size. He started talking to it. Amelia laughed and for the first time in her life, felt like everything would be okay. They arrived at the hotel and walked in, everyone clapped once again.

They spent the afternoon dancing. Meredith and Addison, like usual, lost their sobriety within an hour of eating dinner, and were tearing it up on the dance floor to "Hotel California" tequila and vodka in hand. Derek and Amelia danced while Owen danced with his mom. The song that played was "Wind Beneath my Wings". Finally, it was time for Owen and Amelia's dance, they picked the song that they heard on their first date, since then it had been chosen to be their song. "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran. While they swayed back and forth and the song played, a slideshow of their childhoods all the way to their engagement played in the background. Owen and Amelia's moms were both crying together as they looked at their children's lives so far.

After that, they enjoyed dancing to dance remixes that everyone requested. Zola and Sofia were asleep under the table by 10:00. All of the babies were being watched by Jake, Addison's husband. He was dancing in the back while swaying Ellis, since there was the least amount of noise. At 11:15, Meredith was under the table passed out with the kids. Derek tapped Owen, who was dancing with April, on the shoulder and told him that their flight would be leaving soon. He got Amelia, who was swaying Bailey on her shoulder, and she handed him off to Derek and left with Owen in the car.

Once they had arrived at the airport, they changed into comfy clothes and Amelia took off all of her makeup. They boarded, and when they were on the plane, Amelia spoke to Owen.

"O, there's something that I have to tell you." She said, her voice starting to quiver.

"Amelia, you can tell me anything and I promise, I will do everything in my power to make it better." He looked straight into Amelia's eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, when I was addicted to oxy, my boyfriend and I would get high together and have a lot of unprotected sex. When he died, the last thing on my mind was my menstruation. About two months later I found out that I was pregnant, I was heartbroken, but I decided to continue with the pregnancy. Addison did an ultrasound a week later and I discovered that my baby had anencephaly. I was broken all over again. At that point it was too late to terminate. I carried him to term, gave birth to him, held him for a few minutes, and then I gave him to Addison and they took him apart and donated his organs. Owen, I am so excited for this baby, but what if I only make brainless babies? I can't stand to put you through that, and I sure as hell can't do it to myself again."

"Amelia," Owen whispered sympathetically. She cried, and he pulled her into his seat and held her.

"Ams, I know that our baby will be healthy, you are sober right now, and so there is no reason for him or her to have any problems whatsoever. The second we get back to Seattle, we will do an ultrasound and check to make sure that it's healthy. After that, we'll leave it all alone, and just wait. Then, in a few months we will have a happy little mini Owen or Amelia. And if there is something wrong, I will be right there by your side, you will not have to do it alone again, okay?" Owen asked.

"Okay," Amelia sniffed. She held onto Owen, and fell asleep. Owen spent a half an hour looking at his beautiful wife, and stroking her hair. Her rubbed her shoulders and back, and eventually, he fell asleep. He awoke to the sunrise and Amelia in his lap. She lifted her head and looked out the window. The plane touched down in Aruba.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Hope you liked it! I'll post the honeymoon chapter in a few days!**


	2. The Honeymoon: Part 1

**The Honeymoon**

 **Annotation: Thank you all who reviewed! It is so nice to hear that people enjoyed my story! Ok, so here is the honeymoon, I was going to post it all at once, but it would have taken too long so I decided to write 5 short stories about adventures they go on during their vacation. Believe it or not, they are all based on true stories that have happened to me and my family! Here is part one, the first three. Enjoy!**

 **DAY 1, December 22** **nd**

Amelia and Owen got off the plane in sunny Aruba. They could smell the ocean and felt the breeze that made the palm trees sway. It was so much better than cold and rainy Seattle. Amelia put her Coach sunglasses on and went into the bathroom to change into shorts and a tank top. Owen whistled when she walked out, and her face turned bright red.

They got to their 5 star resort, and before they even walked around the hotel or went to the beach, Owen carried Amelia into their room and threw her on the bed. He locked the door, and when he turned around she threw her shirt at him. He blinked and walked toward her.

"So it's not exactly our wedding night, but morning will work too." Amelia whispered as she grabbed the collar of Owen's shirt and pulled him on top of her. They kissed harder and with more passion at the wedding. They were all alone now. Owen cradled Amelia's head and continued to kiss her neck and shoulders while she unbuttoned his shirt. Their breathing got heavier as they continued to kiss, Owen unhooked his wife's bra, and she got his sweatpants off in one pull. After a few minutes, they were both naked on top of the bed. Just as Amelia swung her leg on top of Owen, they heard a knock at the door.

"Housekeeping," An old woman said.

Owen and Amelia looked at each other. Then they started moving, fast. Amelia dove into the bathroom, and Owen put a robe on. He answered the door.

"Hi, I am sorry, we just got here, and my wife well, she's having some nausea, we're expecting our first child and well she's been sick from the beginning. If you could come back later…" Owen explained.

He was lying, Amelia had no morning sickness whatsoever, but she played along, making fake puking noises from the bathroom.

"No English," the woman said, trying to get through the door. Owen put his head in his hands and tried his best to remember Spanish from 10th grade. "Ah," Owen stated. "Nosotros no necesitos comer ahora. Gracias." He said in a slow, loud voice.

Amelia started to laugh, and the woman shook her head and walked out the door, muttering something Owen didn't understand.

"You just told her we don't need to eat right now. Thank you." Amelia said.

"Damn, I guess 5 years of Spanish didn't help me." Owen confessed.

"Hey, my man can speak Spanish? Turn on." Amelia teased as she pulled him back into bed. They continued from where they left off.

When it was over, they lay by each other's side and stared out of their window. They had a direct view of the beautiful Aruba Ocean.

"What time is it?" Amelia asked, the time change screwed her up.

"10 A.M." Owen answered. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Come on, let's go to the beach, get your bathing suit on." She ordered, getting out of bed and digging in the suit case, throwing out Owen's swim trunks and her bikini.

He got dressed, and tied Amelia's top in the back.

"She wore an itsy bitsy tiny weeny yellow polka dot bikini." Owen sang the song, describing Amelia's bathing suit perfectly.

"Shh, it is a gift from my mother; she loves that song, and wanted to point that out on my 30th birthday." Amelia complained.

They walked to the beach and Amelia ran up and down the water while Owen took pictures. Then he set the camera down on the towel and chased her. He caught her, picked her up, and ran with her into the ocean. She pretended to fight him, but she went along with it. When they got deep enough, he let go, and they swam around for a while and enjoyed the water. When they were sick of the beautifully serene, crystal clear saltwater, they got out, dried off, and lied on the beach for the remainder of the morning. Both of them were super pale because they lived in Seattle, and so they took advantage of the prefect tanning opportunity. Every time either of them looked at one another, they would joke that they were being blinded by their skin tone. They had pizza for lunch; Amelia requested Hawaiian Style, which Owen thought was disgusting.

"It's just the pregnancy Owen, it will go away. And you shouldn't be complaining, the sex is way better when you're pregnant. Think of it as like a compromise. You eat disgusting food, and you get rewarded with mind-blowing orgasms."

Owen laughed at Amelia's response and then bit down on a hard piece of pineapple and cringed.

 **Day 2, December 23** **rd**

 **"** Oh Amelia, rise and shine." Owen whispered as he poked her cheek over and over.

"Owen, knock it off, let me sleep." Amelia whined, putting the pillow over her face.

"Not today dear, we have plans today, guess what I booked."

"The spa?" She guessed hopefully, her eyes still closed.

"No silly, horseback riding!"

"WHAT?" Amelia said, jumping into a sitting position.

Owen stared at her, "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Well, when I was 16, I went with Derek, Mark, Addison, and all of my sisters on a huge horse riding trip in Montana. It was all fun and good until my horse was spooked by a deer that ran by. She went flying into the woods at warp speed and my shirt got caught on a branch. When I finally got control of her and turned around, I saw my brand new shirt hanging from a tree. I used my hand to itch my nose, and it came back with blood. I had scrapes on my face for like a month and the most embarrassing moment of my life occurred when they all saw me with a ripped bra and no shirt. From then on, I avoid horseback riding when I can."

Owen looked at her and started to laugh. She threw a pillow at him.

"Stop it! It is not a funny story!" She yelled, trying to sound serious. But she couldn't help it, Owen gave her a goofy face, and she smiled and gave him a huge hug.

"I suppose I'll try it again, but this time it better be you that has the spooked horse."

THE FARM

"Ok, you are on the horses, feel free to roam the beach path or head into the jungle. Just remember to stay away from the trees with coconuts because lots of bees nest there. Have fun!" The horse owner said to Owen and Amelia.

Owen gently kicked his horse on the side and he started walking ahead. Owen was riding a humongous chestnut Clydesdale who Amelia had refused to ride.

"If I fall off of that thing, it will be a mile before I hit the ground. I might reach terminal velocity on the way down." She justified.

Amelia instead picked a tall black thoroughbred that was about half the size of Owen's horse. Amelia kicked her horse, but it made no effort to move. Instead, it ducked its head down and started to eat the grass.

"Come on Sally, let's get this show on the road." She kicked harder, and finally she started to move. They caught up to Owen, and he took a picture of Amelia trying to balance on the horse.

They rode all the way to the water, and the horses put their feet in. Owen and Amelia talked to each other about what type of house they wanted. They agreed on a large home by the lake so that they could have plenty of kids and a beautiful view.

After a while of walking up and down the coastline, they walked into the woods. Amelia jumped off of her horse and applied bug spray, but Owen refused when she offered him the can.

"I've never had a bug problem; I don't know what a mosquito bite feels like, because I've never had one!" He proudly bragged.

"Yeah, well I read last night that pregnant women get but more because of the smell of the hormones and an increase in blood sugar. Plus, these bugs aren't mosquitoes; they are the size of your horse's foot." She said as she hopped back onto her horse.

"Mike, did she just insult you?" Owen cooed to his horse.

"Mike? They have some very interesting names for these horses, Sally and Mike. When we road in Montana, my horses name was Cloudy."

"Well, his actual name is Red, but I think that Mike suits him better." Owen explained.

Amelia rolled her eyes and shrugged as they moved along.

About 20 minutes into the trail, Owen spotted a tree, bearing fresh coconuts.

"Whoa, check this out!" Owen exclaimed as he steered Red towards the tree.

"Owen, no! The horse guy said that there are bees." Amelia warned.

"Hang on, I've got the coconut." He said.

He pulled it off of the tree and staring him down was a nest of angry wasps whose home was just ripped in half. They swarmed out of the nest. One bit Owen's horse and Amelia knew that it was over. Owen grabbed onto the saddle for dear life, as he reared and took off toward the beach. Owen felt a few stings, but they quickly stopped since his horse was going about 25 miles an hour.

All of this commotion spooked Amelia's horse, which started following her friend. She picked up speed and was galloping, trying to catch up. Amelia grabbed the reins and held on for the ride, cursing herself for picking a retired racehorse and not the cute pony that she saw.

Owen's horse was fast. Amelia's was faster. They quickly caught up on the path and made it to the water a minute and a half before Owen did. Amelia watched as his horse came skidding to a stop. Amelia took a deep breath and patted her horse on the neck. Owen's horse was dripping with sweat, and he finally started to calm down. Owen could not only hear Red's breathing, he could feel it. They walked silently back to the horse, steering clear of trees. Amelia's horse was the happiest of all of them, she thought she had been in a race, and enjoyed getting to the water first.

They returned the horses to the horse owner, and as he took their saddles off, he noted that both of them were covered in sweat.

"You worked them hard today, I'll be sure to give them tomorrow off." The owner assured them.

Owen smiled back, took Amelia's hand, and walked with her back to the hotel. When they made it back, she took the stingers out and applied Neosporin that she found at the first aid desk. She rolled up his pant legs to find a ton of mosquito bites.

"If you had only listened to me," She said. "About horseback riding, about the bug spray, and the damn tree!"

"I know, I know, look that's the last time I disregard your advice." He apologized.

Amelia looked up at him and laughed. "It was kinda funny, I mean, you're face when the horse started running was priceless."

Owen pushed her until she fell onto the bed. Then he jumped in beside her.

"We're safe here." He seductively whispered, his hands exploring her chest.

"I don't know, are you sure about that?" Amelia asked as she kissed him hard and tore off his shirt.

 **DAY 3**

 **"** When you get off of the boat, be sure to stay within 100 feet. Also, don't go to the very bottom, there are barracudas who wouldn't mind taking a chunk of your leg if you went near it. Have fun!" The dive instructor informed the group of snorkelers and divers that included Amelia and Owen.

Owen did a cannon ball off of the boat while Amelia tried to act like she didn't know him.

Then Owen yelled, "Honey buns, come right in! The water is beautiful and warm!"

Amelia smiled briskly and nodded. She walked off of the ladder like everybody else. They saw all types of fish, clown fish, starfish, and Owen made sure to point out the surgeonfish.

"I wonder if they are better surgeons than us." Owen wondered.

"I don't know, do they have degree in medicine and neurosurgery from Harvard Medical School?"

"Probably not, but then again neither do I." He replied as he dove back under the water.

Amelia preferred to keep her head above the water, and she let her life jacket lift her up while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the hot Aruba sun.

Owen, on the other hand, was exploring all over the sea floor. Even though he was told not to, he figured that he could handle himself. He was swimming around a coral reef, being careful not to touch it. He glanced up and saw a dark shadow in the water that appeared to be swimming towards him. There was one thing that Owen Hunt did not do, and that was sharks. He could look at the nastiest injuries and treat them, go to a war zone and make it out alive, but when it came to sharks, he couldn't bring himself to get over that fear.

He started to kick his feet and quickly pushed himself to the surface.

"SHARK, SHARK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He saw Amelia who by now had turned around and he clung on to her, wrapping his legs around her waist.

"Owen, you moron!" She yelled, pushing him off of her and smacking him on the head.

"Look genius, it's a sea turtle."

He slowly turned around; everybody was staring at the turtle that came up for air. They watched it go back under and swim away. Owen gave Amelia a kiss on the lips, and then unwrapped his legs from around her and started swimming again.

Amelia smiled and shook her head. She got back on the boat because she had enough of the water and her skin was getting wrinkly. She looked at the watch that she had in her bag. They still had an hour to go. She decided that she would lie in the sun and read her neuroscience journal. When she looked up to wave to Owen after a few minutes, she realized how much the boat was rocking. All of a sudden, she was plagued with nausea. She slowly sat up, and realized that the next 45 minutes would be absolute hell.

She looked for a still spot to stare at, but she realized that nothing around her was stationary. Then, she ran to the side of the boat and vomited right into the ocean. Everybody was in the water, so nobody saw her. _Good_ , she thought. She pulled her hair up and slowly slid down the side of the boat. She let her cheek touch the floor. _This is a nice floor, so nice and cool._ She said to herself.

Then she heard a kid yell, "Mom, look! There are tons of fish on this side!"

Amelia groaned and lifted her head high enough to see the fish. She felt sick again as she realized why they were all swarming to the side that she threw up.

"I ate lobster for lunch, that's cannibalism." She said out loud.

Suddenly she was hit with another wave of nausea and she threw up again. More fish came up; they were even jumping on the side of the boat to get a late lunch. Amelia moaned in disgust and the same kid who was excited about all of the fish swam away crying as he made the same realization that Amelia did. She lay on the floor of the boat for 25 minutes wrapped in her wet towel, getting up about every 5 minutes to puke. Finally Owen noticed her absence in the water and came onto the boat to check on her.

"Ams, what are you doing up here? There aren't any fish up here!"

She was too tired to respond, and to lift her head. She threw up on his feet.

"Oh." He said.

He grabbed a dry towel, sat down and pulled her into his lap. She curled her knees on his legs and put her head on his shoulder. He was smart, and he didn't rock her. He used her towel as sort of a burp rag, placing it underneath her head.

"Thanks for letting me practice for the baby." He joked.

Amelia tried her best to laugh and said that it was no problem. They discovered a system for the rest of the boat trip. She would tap his shoulder and he would stand up and lift her over the side of the boat to throw up. All of the snorkelers kept their distance but watched the show as all of the fish had migrated to that side. Owen patted Amelia's back and held her until the boat got back to land. He carried her back to the hotel, which was only about a 5 minute walk from the marina.

After about 2 hours of being on dry land, Amelia started to feel better. She sat up in bed and Owen showed her the pictures he took with his GoPro.

"Good thing I don't have morning sickness, I couldn't stand feeling like that for like three months." Amelia complained.

"Yeah, I would say you are one lucky pregnant woman." Owen said.

He went to the bottom of the bed and rubbed her feet.

"I am also the luckiest woman because I have the best husband ever." She complimented Owen.

He smiled and continued to massage her feet.

 **Thanks for reading! They are just cute and funny ( I hope!) stories. Part 2 of the honeymoon will be up in a couple of days!**


	3. The Honeymoon: Part 2

I am so sorry that this took so long! I had surgery and was out of it for a few days. This is the last part of the honeymoon, and when they get back I'll write more stories about their lives. If anyone has any suggestions just leave them in the reviews! Enjoy!

DAY 4

Owen and Amelia sat in a bright red kayak, paddling through the marshes of Aruba. They saw a lot of wildlife and enjoyed the peaceful quiet that was surrounding them. There were no other people in sight. So of course, Owen suggested sex.

"On this thing?" Amelia asked him.

"Oh, please, please, please!" Owen pleaded like a child. "It would be so awesome!"

Amelia looked at him and shrugged. She muttered something along the lines of, "I guess that it's your vacation too…" as she got undressed.

Owen put both paddles on either side of the kayak to stabilize it, and then he lied down on top of Amelia. In between kisses, he said, "Well, you can't say that we aren't adventurous!"

Amelia laughed and kissed him back. After a few minutes had passed, she heard something. She stopped moving and picked her head up.

"What's that noise," She whispered to Owen.

He slowly turned his head to see another kayak with two people on it heading towards them.

"What the hell?" Amelia's voice quivered as she covered her chest with her arms and searched for her top.

Owen acted fast and threw his swim trunks to Amelia for cover while he dived in the water to catch her bathing suit which was floating gracefully above the waves. The kayak came closer, and Owen had no choice now but to stay in the water.

"Well, well, well, I don't believe it." A man about Owen's age said from his boat. Behind him sat a blonde woman with very expensive looking sunglasses and a bikini about the size of a dish rag. Amelia blew hair out of her face and held the swim trunks against her, paralyzed with fear. Owen finally had the courage to look the man in the face.

"Edward?" He asked in a slow voice.

"That would be me," the man replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you just hold on one second?" Owen asked as he pulled the boat behind a bush and took his trunks from Amelia. She and he got dressed and she asked him, "Was this guy a lover from college that you forgot to tell me about?"

"Hardly, this man was my roommate for 4 months until I requested that we change it. He would question my every move, and he would rub his family's wealth in my face every day when he would show up with a new car or $1000 dollar pants. He was sexist, racist, and pretty much was against everything I believed. Now he's seen my wife half naked and I think that I might kill him if he makes a comment." Owen trailed off in a cloud of his own rage.

"Owen, calm down." Amelia said in a soft, gentle voice.

"Just play nice and if you get too frustrated, I'll handle it. I've got it under control Owen." She smiled at him.

Owen took a deep breath, nodded, and dragged the boat around the corner.

Owen introduced Amelia and they uncomfortably discussed their lives. Then he asked where Owen and Amelia lived.

"Well, um, you see." Owen stuttered.

"We live in the penthouse of a 4 star hotel, we could have gone with a 5 star but we didn't want to brag." Amelia smoothly lied. Owen stared quietly as Amelia made their lives seem a lot more put together.

Owen's old roommate listened and analyzed until Amelia made a fatal mistake.

"Yes, we are both surgeons, Owen is trauma and I am in neurosurgery."

The man looked at Owen, "Your wife is a neurosurgeon? How does she have time to run the house? The operating room is not a woman's place. I am an oral surgeon and I would not want my wife doing the same. It's a shame, you probably won't have kids either, and they would've been cute."

Amelia's mouth gaped open as she tried to stomach what that man had just said to her. Owen muttered, see, he made a comment.

Amelia started climbing out of the boat,

"You've made quite a mistake buddy, all you do is pull teeth and look heroic, I cut into brains and save people! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I can't do all that and have a family, and it certainly doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass!" Amelia spat.

Owen grabbed her before she had the chance to kick anyone and he held her by the waist as she did her best to get to the other kayak.

"I'm sorry that my opinion differs from yours, Owen, how about we settle this like in college. A boat race, it isn't exactly the same as college, but the teams are even."

Amelia was still clawing at Owen to get past him, but he stuck her in the boat and got in.

"It's on you bitch." Owen and Amelia barked at the same time.

'Okay, here to that tree, on your marks, get set, go!"

Owen's enemies had the lead, Amelia and Owen were a little uncoordinated.

"Don't turn yet!" Amelia yelled.

"Shut up, I've got this!" Owen screamed back. They had a hard time hearing each other because of the wind.

Amelia had a flashback to her childhood years where she would kayak with all of her siblings. Amelia knew what she had to do.

"Owen, stop paddling. Let me do this." Amelia yelled.

Owen stopped, and watched her from behind. He never noticed how strong her arms were. They flew past their opponents. Amelia jumped out of the boat and touched the tree. She did a dance and splashed water in her rivals' faces.

"Haha, now go screw yourselves! I never want to see you again on MY honeymoon!"

Owen sat with his mouth open, as she got back in the boat and paddled them all the way back to the resort.

DAY 5

"Owen?" Amelia frantically asked from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he leaped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

She was standing in front of the mirror on the bathroom mall, with her hands on her stomach. She was wearing a tight red dress that cut off at the knees.

"Look," She ordered him.

Owen looked at her abdomen and when she moved her hand, he saw it. It was small, but it was there.

"A bump," He said, delighted.

"I know that it is small, and you can barely see it from this angle, but it's there." Amelia confessed.

"I guess I'm a little further along than I thought, I'm gonna guess 12 weeks, they say that if you've been pregnant before you show earlier, I guess that's true." She stammered.

Owen smiled at her, and then he bent down and kissed her stomach. He got up and kissed Amelia.

"So I guess the three of us are going to dinner then." Owen asked.

She grabbed his hand and together they walked to the 5 star restaurant.

Owen and Amelia sat across from each other at dinner. They were discussing purchasing a new house and names for their kid.

"We won't know until the baby is born, trust me, the minute we see him or her, we will know." Owen assured her.

"Okay," Amelia said, twirling her fork around some pasta.

"But if this baby doesn't have a name for a year because we can't decide, it's on you." She joked.

They laughed for the rest of the night, and around 10, the band went on and started playing songs.

Amelia took Owen's hand and just like at the wedding, they danced.

They knew that the minute they made it back to Seattle that it wouldn't be as easy, that they would have to get ultrasounds and work and search for a new house. But now was their moment, and when the band started playing "photograph", they knew that was their sign that everything would be okay. They took a selfie, Amelia's head on Owen's chest, and they danced until the band left.

 **Thanks for reading! The next part they will ease back into their usual lives. It should be up in a few days, it won't take as long as last time. I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	4. First Look

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Now they are back at home, and it's they are now returning to work. If anyone as any prompts or ideas for the upcoming chapters, please let me know! I have some ideas, but I'm not 100% sure what I am going to do. Enjoy!**

Amelia sat in the passenger seat of the car, twiddling her thumbs and looking around anxiously. She had a heavy sweater and a scarf on, but she still felt freezing inside. Owen noticed her distress and took one hand off of the wheel to hold hers.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"I'm thinking that our child might not have a brain, a brain Owen! Before you tell me again that it won't happen, what if it does? What do we do then? God, I want a drink."

"Amelia, honey, we've been over this, if you can just hang on for like 20 minutes, we can find out whether or not to worry, okay?" He reassured her.

For the past week he has had to constantly remind her of these things as the doubt slowly took over her mind. He was super happy that they were getting their ultrasound sooner than later.

They pulled into the OB parking lot, and Owen put a hat on and did his best to disguise himself. They had discussed that until they knew everything about the baby that they needed to know, they didn't want anyone else to know. Meredith stood at the curb, and Owen dropped Amelia off and rushed to find a parking spot somewhere unnoticeable. Meredith greeted Amelia and then rushed her into an exam room. They wanted to get everything in order quickly because Amelia was growing fast and it wouldn't be long before just looking at her would give away the secret.

"I feel like I am the president, and you guys are my secret service." Amelia stated.

Meredith answered, "Nope, you are even more precious than the president; you have two lives that you are responsible for at the momet." Owen trailed in behind them, sliding in the door and quickly slamming it.

"I walked into the wrong room, so much for a secret." He admitted. Meredith and Amelia just ignored him.

"Okay, let's just do this." Amelia sighed, taking off her pants. Meredith set everything up and Owen sat by Amelia's side, holding her hand. He could feel her shaking. Meredith looked at Amelia and Owen and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Owen said. Amelia sat motionless and stared at the ceiling.

She turned on the screen, and at first it was all grey.

"Sorry, I haven't done this in a while, give me a second." Meredith apologized.

Then Owen saw it. There the baby was, he wanted to see it up close, but he wasn't getting out of Amelia's grip.

"Amelia, I think that you should look now," Meredith said smiling.

Amelia slowly lowered her head and looked at the machine by her side,

"Oh my God," She gasped.

"The baby has a brain." She said, like how she would state a patient's fate.

"The baby has a brain!" Owen and Meredith replied enthusiastically.

Amelia started to cry as she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. She felt so much relief, like the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Owen couldn't stop smiling, he was ecstatic that after all of the waiting, he would finally get to be a dad.

"From your size and the baby's heart rate, I would say that you are probably about 18 weeks. That would put your due date around June 8th." Meredith stopped as Amelia gasped.

"That's my dad's birthday." She said as she started to cry again.

Owen smiled and brushed the tears off of her cheek with his finger.

"See, he is still watching over you." He said.

"18 weeks is pretty far, I knew a few weeks before the wedding, but I really didn't think it was anything. Ever since I had unicorn baby, my period has always been irregular. I guess I should've just taken the test earlier. Is the baby okay?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Amelia," Meredith answered. "The baby is completely healthy from the looks of this. Do you want to know the sex?" She asked.

"No!" Amelia and Owen said simultaneously.

Owen smiled apologetically, and explained, "We've already been through enough, the baby is healthy, and that is all that matters."

"Plus, it's just more excitement anyway, when I'm in labor it will be a motivator." Amelia offered.

"Okay, I'll see you in a month then, I'll give you a general exam and we'll check to make sure the heartbeat is strong!" Meredith said as she shut off the machine and cleaned everything up.

Owen and Amelia walked out together and Owen skipped and sang, "We're gonna have a baby, we're gonna have a baby!"

Amelia laughed and skipped along with him until they made it to the surgical floor. Then their day of serious work began. Amelia put her scrubs on and a baggy sweater to cover her bump, and Owen put her arm around waist until she dropped him off at his office.

"Bye chief, or should I say dad?" Amelia asked as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Owen gave Amelia a kiss on the stomach and another on the cheek and responded, "Bye mommy."

Amelia patted her stomach and walked away.

 **Thank you again for reading! I'm already working on the next chapter, when they tell everybody about the baby! If anyone has ideas as to how that happens, please review! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Say Cheese!

**Next Chapter! My first day of school is tomorrow so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but trust me this story is far from over! Enjoy!**

 **Saturday August 4** **th** **Amelia 20 weeks pregnant**

Today was the day. Owen and Amelia were telling all of their closest friends and family about the baby. Meredith had sworn not to tell Derek or anyone for that matter, and Amelia and Owen had spent the entire week thinking about how to tell everyone. Owen was so excited about being a dad, that everything leading up to it had to be perfect. Amelia went along with it because she was felt so happy to see Owen so excited. They invited all of their friends to dinner, which of course was at Derek's because the trailer was way too small and it was too cold to have something outside. Derek, Meredith, Addison, Arizona, Callie, Jackson, Richard, Alex, Jo, and Amelia and Owen's mothers' all showed up. It was very loud, but Derek and Meredith loved parties. Derek didn't even question Amelia when she called and asked if they wanted to have a party for Owen. Luckily, the timing lined up with Owen's birthday, so that's what everybody believed they were there for.

When Owen's mom came in, Amelia awkwardly hugged her, being mindful of the baby that was putting space between them. However, Owen's mom didn't seem to notice. Amelia wiped sweat off of her face and went to help Meredith in the kitchen.

"Is anyone suspicious?" Amelia asked as she started cutting up vegetables.

"Amelia, you're fine, I'm watching very closely! How are you going to tell everybody?" Meredith answered and asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Amelia deadpanned.

Meredith smiled and walked to the fridge.

"It better be pretty good, you've been waiting for a long time."

Amelia picked Ellis up from where she was sitting in her chair and whispered in her ear the plan.

"Oh come on, you're just teasing me now." Meredith complained.

"I know," Amelia laughed, carrying away the baby.

Eventually, dinner was ready, and everyone sat at the table and wished Owen a happy birthday. They eventually got to talking about the hospital and surgeries. They rarely ever had the day off, so when they did, their minds were still on the hospital. After a while, Owen suggested that everyone take a picture.

"I need an updated photo for my office," Owen explained.

Amelia smiled, the plan was going perfectly. Everyone stood up and put their arms around each other, while Owen got the camera set up.

"I want to stand next to Alex," Arizona complained as Jo scowled at her. "We work together, and Owen wants and accurate photo for his work space!"

"Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of me to go around," He laughed as he slid his arms around Jo and Arizona. Amelia purposely stood in the middle, in between her mom and Derek. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Owen secretly started recording.

"Okay everyone, ready? Say, Amelia's pregnant!" Owen said, as if he were going to say, "Say cheese!"

Owen's mom and a few others said it without thinking, and then her jaw dropped. Amelia took off her sweat shirt to reveal a tight t-shirt, and her slightly protruding stomach. Amelia's mom grabbed on to Derek, who smiled and hugged his mom, not realizing what had happened. Then he understood what Owen said, and by the time he stopped the video, Owen had a record of everyone's reactions. His mom just stood there, shocked, while Owen came over and hugged her. Weber put his hand on Owen's shoulder, he knew how much Owen had wanted a child, and he was happy that Owen had the chance before it was too late.

"I knew it!" Addison yelled, pointing at Amelia.

"Last time you would eat the weirdest stuff, and Wednesday when I came into your office you had that weird apple concoction going on, I suspected you were pregnant but I didn't say anything. Congrats Amelia!" Addison cheered.

"Wait, you were pregnant before?" April asked, bouncing Sam on her hip.

Amelia's mom spun around and raised her eyebrows. Derek looked at Addison as if she was crazy.

"Amelia has never been pregnant, right Amy?" Derek asked, as if he was angry.

Amelia looked at Addison and then at Owen for help. She didn't want to tell that story; it was too hard for her. She didn't want to ruin the party.

Everyone was waiting for answers, and then Addison tried to help.

"Well, she was, but, um…" She stammered.

"My baby didn't have a brain." Amelia spit out.

"I don't like to talk about it, and I swore I would never tell that story, but I've done it like 500 times since he was born. Please, it was almost 4 years ago, and it doesn't matter. I finally have the chance to have a healthy baby, and I can't dwell on the one that I didn't save. I'm sorry Derek, I'm sorry Mom, but I just didn't want to make you guys feel as shitty as I did at the time. It's over now, let's be happy about this one." Amelia pleaded.

Derek smiled and hugged his sister. "Congratulations Amy, I'm so happy for you. If it's a boy, you'll name him Derek right?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." She answered, putting her head on his shoulder.

Meredith sighed and clapped her hands together, "Well, I suppose we should have dessert, I'll go get the cake." She said, trying to change the subject. April and Richard ran to help her out.

Everyone asked Amelia questions about the baby and if they were getting a new house, and Owen and Amelia did their best to answer patiently.

"No mom, I am not going to raise my child in a trailer, I promise we are getting a new house soon." Owen would say as his mom would interrogate him.

"Yes Derek, I do pee a lot more than usual, it is not just Meredith. No the sex is fine, that must have been a quirk." Amelia would answer, breathing slow, deep breaths.

"Do you have a birth plan?" Amelia's mom asked, playing with Bailey on the floor.

"Um, yeah, out. You know, push the baby out." She sarcastically answered.

"Very funny Amelia. But seriously, what's the plan." She edged on.

"I don't know mom, I'm only 20 weeks, I have a few months to think about it." Amelia answered, with an irritation in her voice.

Luckily, Meredith came out with dessert and everybody ate the cake. Owen and Amelia's mothers' talked to each other, continuously pointing at Amelia.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Amelia asked, stuffing her third piece of cake in her mouth.

"Can we, um, talk to the baby?" Owen's mom shyly asked.

Amelia nodded and grabbed her plate. She walked over to where they were sitting, and sat down in between them. She pulled her shirt up and placed their hands on the baby,

"It likes to kick here, I don't know if you will be able to feel it. Owen still can't, but I certainly can. It needs a few more weeks to get its strength. Go ahead, if you talk, it will kick." She explained.

"God, you're huge," Amelia's mom spat out.

"Mom!" Amelia yelled.

"What? I'm just being honest." She answered.

Amelia sighed and ordered, "Talk to the baby, not me."

Her mom and mother-in-law talked to the baby for a good 15 minutes, in that time, Amelia had another piece and a half of cake. It was almost gone by the time Owen got to her.

"Amelia, that's like your 10th piece, how about we get going."

"You grow another person and then you can tell me how much is enough." She snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry, let's go." She apologized. Amelia hugged her mother and then Owen's mom, and said goodbye to everybody. Owen helped her put her coat on, and they walked out of the door.

"That went well." Amelia said, swinging her hand with Owen's. Suddenly, she bent over and puked all over Owen's shoes.

"Oh my God, again?" Owen exclaimed.

"Sorry." She apologized with a sheepish smile.

He laughed and carried her all the way back to the trailer.

He dropped her in the bed, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and threw her toothbrush at her.

"If you brush your teeth, you can join me in the shower. Thanks to you I have to wash half-digested cake off of my legs. " He teased.

Amelia jumped out of bed and got undressed. She ran into the warm bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"See, I'll even mouthwash, that's how much I love you."

"I'm impressed." Owen announced, pulling her into the shower.

When they were out of the shower, Amelia dressed in her big flannel pajamas Owen bought her. They had gone maternity shopping the week before because they knew soon enough that none of her regular clothes would fit her.

Owen jumped in bed and put his arm around Amelia. They decided that next weekend they would go house hunting.

"We are 2 surgeons that make over a million dollars a year combined. We need to live in a house, not a trailer hitched to my brothers back lawn." Amelia complained.

Owen promised Amelia he would call the realtor the next day. They fell asleep talking about how they were going to decorate their new house.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Obviously the next chapter will be them looking for a new house! I wonder what they will choose!?**


	6. House Hunters

Friday August 20th Amelia-22 weeks pregnant

It had been 2 weeks since Amelia and Owen told their family and friends about the baby, and now Amelia sat in her office doing paper work. It was 7 o'clock, and she was getting ready to meet Owen and the realtor at the hospital cafeteria. They picked their favorite house online and they were headed to see it in person now. Amelia spun around in her chair and used the desk to stand up. She had hit the 22 week mark, and she was bigger than she remembered being the last time. She had a circular bump that sat right in the middle of her midsection. It was almost to the point where it was uncomfortable, but she wasn't quite there yet. She knew that was coming soon, so she was enjoying the last weeks of being able to sleep. If they hadn't told everyone that she was pregnant, they would have known now. Amelia changed out of her scrubs and into jeans and a sweater and headed down to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Amy!" Owen called from the other side. He sat there with their realtor, or Owen's cousin Kevin.

She went over, kissed Owen, and greeted Kevin.

After quickly eating mac and cheese from the cafeteria, they got in the car and drove to the house.

It was about 30 minutes away from the hospital. It sat on about 4 acres of land, and had a huge long driveway that lead to the front door. Before you could get to the garage and parking lot, there was a big black fence with stone supports on either side that you had to unlock with either a key or a button in the car.

"Wow, Amelia said." Gazing around as Owen pulled in.

"Yeah, this place is incredible." Owen stammered.

Once they got in, they saw the house. It wasn't humongous as the build up made it seem to be, but Amelia liked the coziness of it. The entire house was surrounded by trees, and Amelia could make out a swing set and a fire pit though the slight darkness. The house was absolutely beautiful. It had large wooden front doors to welcome you in, and it was sided with stone in wood. It looked like one expensive and large wood cabin. Owen was in love. There was a little roofed walkway that led to the three car garage. Kevin unlocked the door and turned on the light.

Owen grabbed Amelia's hand and walked in. The foyer was large and open. To the right, there was a carpeted spiral staircase that leads to the upstairs, and to the left was the living room. That's where they went. The living room had dark brown carpet and a fireplace surrounded by rocks.

"I can definitely see some visions for furniture." Amelia said.

"Yes, and when the baby is older, she can crawl around on the nice carpet."

"Yes, _he_ will have a great time." Amelia enforced.

Not only were they pretending to be on house hunters, they were arguing over whether the baby was a girl or boy. Owen thought it was a girl, but Amelia knew it was a boy. Their relator just laughed and led them into the kitchen, which was directly behind the living room. Outside of the kitchen's massive windows, there were woods and a balcony. The house was on a hill, so in order to get to the backyard, you had to walk about 30 feet down from the balcony to the ground. It was beautiful. The kitchen was huge, with brand new appliances, granite countertops, and an island right in the middle.

"Too bad neither of us cooks." Amelia said as she ran her hand among the smooth surface of the counter.

"You can always hire someone." Kevin kidded.

They walked along the other side of the kitchen, and there were two simple rooms with closets and windows.

"Playroom, office." Amelia said as she quickly glanced in each one.

"Okay." Owen answered. They walked into the bathroom, which had marble floors and a huge fancy bronze sink.

"This house does not need much work at all," Amelia said as she waddled up the stairs, one hand on the railing, another on Owen's arm.

Upstairs was equally as beautiful, with hardwood floors and 5 bedrooms.

"We're going to have to have a lot of kids in order to make these rooms useful." Owen considered.

"Ha ha, Speak for yourself Mr. You're not the one who has to push them out." Amelia warned.

"Okay." Kevin said, clapping his hands together. "Go ahead and check out the master bedroom."

"Now this," Kevin said. "Is where the magic happens."

"Look at this closet!" Amelia said in awe, trying to divert the subject.

It was a huge walk in closet that connected directly to the master bathroom.

Owen ran into the bathroom, and sat in the double wide marble Jacuzzi bath tub.

"We are going to bathe and groom ourselves like royalty." He exclaimed.

"Okay, King Hunt, I'm the pregnant one, I'll be taking the baths once we have this house."

"Is this the one?" Owen asked, standing up and grabbing both of Amelia's hands with his.

"Yes honey, this is it." She assured.

"Alright," Kevin said.

"I'll make a few calls tomorrow, and I'll let you know when you can come in and sign for it. Good choice guys!"

They left their house to-be and went back to their rusty trailer.

"I'll say, I'm not going to miss this," Amelia said as pulled the bed covers over her legs.

Owen, who was reading a book, looked up and smiled.

"Really, you're not going to miss this old girl?" Owen asked, patting the side of the trailer.

"O, I can get to our kitchen without stepping out of my bedroom, it's time we upgrade."

"I guess you're right." Owen said, defeat in his voice.

"Oh sweetie, we can hitch it in our new backyard, if you really want to, you can go camping with our child when he's old enough. Me, I'll stay in our house and have a girls night with my friends.

"Deal, but you mean she." Owen said as he kissed Amelia and turned off the lamp next to the bed.

Amelia slapped Owen on the butt, and pulled him to face her for a longer kiss. In about 3 minutes, their pajamas were strewn on the floor.

"Why do I even bother getting dressed at night?" Amelia asked, out of breath.

"I don't know, but you live with me, you should have learned not to by now." Owen teased.

Amelia laughed as she curled onto Owen's chest and closed her eyes. Owen slid his hand onto her bump and waited until he felt the kicks from what he was sure was their new daughter.

 **Pretty cute, right? Next chapter will be them moving in, I didn't want to drag out the house shopping part because it's not the most interesting thing in the world. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. OR flashbacks

**Saturday September 12** **th** **Amelia 26 weeks pregnant**

"Dr. Shepherd, I see that you're back!" April said cheerily, walking into the OR.

It was a little too cheery for Amelia.

"Yes, I wasn't feeling well. The stress of the new house was driving me crazy, so I took the day off yesterday It was a slow Friday, I was sure Derek could handle it." Amelia explained as she cut into a skull.

"So you took the Saturday shift, I saw Owen, you guys really like to work similar hours. You know, that's not going to fly when you have a baby, Jackson and I are going crazy with hours. He' sat home with Sam right now."

"Anyway, I think that this guy has some internal bleeding, I have a portable ultrasound in here so if you can check that out it'd be great." Amelia said, she just wanted to do her job and then go home.

She was more than halfway through her pregnancy, and she was enormous already. She had no clue why, but she figured it had something to do with how much she ate when she was pregnant. Either that or Meredith really screwed up with the ultrasound. Owen couldn't stop her from eating though, so he just watched her and laughed. She flashed back to the night before…

Owen and Amelia sat in the small kitchen of the trailer. They were moving in a week, and there were boxes everywhere. There was almost no room, so they both sat in office chairs eating over the built in table. Amelia had picked up her latest craving on the way home, Buffalo wings. Owen made rice when he got home, so they sat watching TV in their last nights in the trailer.

"Hey." Amelia directed to Owen with puppy dog eyes. She patted her stomach and watched as he slowly looked up.

With a face full of rice in his mouth he answered, "Can I help you darling?"

Amelia twiddled her thumbs and looked up sheepishly.

"Are you gonna eat that?" She asked, pointing to Owen's last wing.

He smiled, and looked up. Then he realized that she wasn't kidding.

"Oh, um, I was, but…" Before he had the time to fully answered, she reached across the table and snatched the wing.

"Amelia!" Owen whined.

"What is that, your 20th wing?" He asked.

"21st." She corrected, she showed no regret. After thinking for a moment, she spoke.

"I don't know Owen. I'm always hungry, it's like I'm feeding 5 people instead of 2. It's ridiculous. I'm going to be so fat after this baby is born." She started to cry. The hormones weren't making her life easy.

"Oh Amy, you won't be fat, you'll always be beautiful no matter what." Owen cooed as he scooped her into his lap. She cried as he rocked her.

It was nothing new, once she found out that she was pregnant, she would cry all of the time. The day before, Owen spilled ice tea, and she couldn't help but cry. As Owen mopped it off of the floor, he laughed and said,

"Amelia Bedelia, you're literally crying over spilled milk!"

But that didn't make her stop, in fact, she cried harder.

Owen laughed as he rocked her and thought about all of the memories he would soon have of "the pregnancy chronicles" as Amelia called them.

She stopped crying and between sniffles she asked, "can we go get ice cream?'

"Of course." Owen assured her, doing his best to stiffen a laugh. They walked to the truck and drove 20 minutes to her favorite ice cream shop…

Amelia smiled as she flashed back to the previous night. She turned her attention back to April and the patient.

"What's got you so stressed out about the house?" April curiously asked as she took a scalpel and made and incision.

"Well, we bought it and financed and everything, but now we need help to move it all in. Owen doesn't want to hire a company because he doesn't trust them, but I have no clue how to get all of that stuff in the house. Suction please. I mean I can't do any heavy lifting, and it would take Owen hours to get it all in. We ordered furniture last week and now it's sitting in storage. I think I'm just going to call a moving company. More suction, come on!"

"Nonsense!" April interjected.

"No April, I'm pretty sure that I need suction." Amelia said in a condescending manner.

"No not that, I mean I'll get Jackson to come over and help you move! I bet I could get Derek and Alex and Jo and Ben and Bailey to help Owen out. Meanwhile, you could go with Meredith and me to the spa or something, you know how the ankles get when you're pregnant."

Amelia blinked and continued to work.

"That doesn't sound too bad; my ankles are swollen to about the size of my thighs so I guess I could use a massage. How about Saturday? Say 12, we can all eat lunch together at the new house and then we'll head out and let everyone else work!" Amelia suggested.

"Great! I'll organize a group chat and get everyone involved, interns get to be the attendings this week, so I don' think that anyone is working!" April cheered.

Amelia smiled behind her surgical mask. April could be annoying at times, but she appreciated how much she cared. Plus, she was aching for a massage.


	8. Baby Shower?

**I am so sorry about how long this chapter took! School has been a lot so I tried to make this chapter as long as possible! The next one is pre-written so it will be up by next weekend. Thank you so much for reading!**

Sunday September 27th Amelia 29 weeks pregnant

It was an early Sunday morning. Owen slowly opened his eyes and turned to face his wife, who was sound asleep. One of her arms was hanging off of the bed, and the other was on her baby bump. Owen smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and quietly snuck out of the bedroom so that she could keep sleeping.

Suddenly he remembered why this Sunday was so important. After a few weeks of transporting boxes and buying new furniture, it was moving day! He grabbed cereal out of the cabinet and ran into the bedroom.

"Amelia! Wake up! It's moving day!" He yelled.

She jumped into a sitting position the best she could and glared at Owen, "Dammit Owen, you scared the shit out of me, can you relax?!"

Not listening, he threw her a bra and one of her favorite dresses that actually fit her. He quickly dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"I told Jackson and Derek that I would meet them at the house by 8, and it's 7:55!"

"Oh my God, 20 minutes late, you should be arrested." Amelia replied sarcastically as she stood up and walked over to him so he could button the back of her white dressed enlaced with roses on it.

Within 5 minutes they were in the car and Owen was speeding to their new house, which was 20 minutes away from the trailer, 10 if you calculate how Owen was driving.

Amelia held onto the handlebar and ate cereal with one hand as Owen sped out of the driveway. After a few minutes of the stressful driving, he pulled into the long driveway of their new house. Amelia got out of the car and waddled up to the gate, using her set of keys to unlock the it. She slowly swung herself back into the car, and they parked at the front of the house. April, Jackson, and Derek were clapping as they walked across the lawn to greet them.

"Well, you were only 25 minutes late, which has to be a new record." Jackson laughed, wrapping April in a hug.

"It's okay!" April chirped, "I have some very special plans for Miss Amelia here." April winked as she took Amelia by the hand and dragged her to her car.

"Okay, but Owen, if you find me upside down in the woods somewhere, you know who did it." Amelia warned as she pointed to April with her free hand.

Owen laughed, knowing the real plan, and waved them on.

"Go get your foot massage. When you get back to the house everything will be ready for you."

Amelia got into the passenger seat of the car, and buckled the seatbelt. When April started the car, country music blasted over the stereo.

"April, you know that I love you, but I can't listen to this all the way to the city. The baby doesn't seem to like it, he's kicking out of control, I'm pretty sure that he hates this." She lied, trying to convince her.

"Hm , that's funny, Samuel loves this song, to each their own, am I right?" April laughed as she changed the channel.

Amelia sighed in relief, and looked out of the window, casually conversing with April about parenthood and what newborn babies are like. After about 20 minutes, she changed the topic, and commented,

"This isn't the way to the spa, oh God, are you actually going to murder me?"

"No silly! Don't you worry; I'm taking you to a very fun place!"

Amelia sat quietly in the car until April pulled into the parking lot of Amelia's favorite restaurant. She took her by the hand and as they walked in the door, all of her friends and family yelled,

"Surprise!"

"It's your baby shower!" Meredith exclaimed, walking in from the side room.

Amelia looked around, and saw her mom, Owen's mom, Jo, Bailey, Edwards, Katherine Avery, Callie, Arizona, Maggie, and Addison. They were all waiting for her response.

"Aw, you guys!" Amelia whined.

"Thank you!" She went around hugging everyone.

After the initial moments, they all sat at the table, and talked about names for the baby.

"I think that I like Troy." Jo said, stuffing a pancake in her mouth.

"Nope, it sounds too much like a prince, and while I will probably spoil him rotten, he will not act like a spoiled little prince, I can promise you that."

Addison laughed and added, " Maybe you'll just look at him and know, lots of parents do that."

"Well, Owen takes forever to make a decision, he may be quick in the ER, but have you ever gotten ice cream or gone to dinner with him? It takes him like a half an hour to decide what he wants."

"Oh enough complaining, it's time to play some games!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Alright, what are you going to do to me? Isn't the point of these games to embarrass the mother?"

April and Arizona ignored her and passed out a long piece of string to everyone. Arizona then grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her into the center of the room.

"Okay, the goal is to cut the string so that so that it fits perfectly around her belly, we're all doctors, so we should be pretty good at this!"

"Oh, I've got this is the bag, good luck everyone else!" Bailey bragged as she grabbed the scissors.

Amelia stood in the center of the room and she blushed as she heard the snipping of scissors, and looked around to see everyone squinting and holding their hands up to try and measure her from a distance.

"I'm pretty big guys; you're going to have to go bigger!"

"Shhh!" April corrected. "Let them guess!"

Amelia closed her mouth and waited.

 **Meanwhile, at the new house…**

"Damn, this house looks freaking great!" Owen said as him and Jackson put a couch in the living room.

"Yes it does, now move the house a little to the left." Derek directed, observing from the top of the steps.

"A little more, little more, that's it!" He shouted.

Owen looked around his new house; all of the furniture was in. He couldn't wait for Amelia to get home and see it.

The three guys went to the kitchen and remembering the cooking fiasco from the wedding 3 months ago, they decided just to order takeout.

They all sat by the gate waiting for the delivery guy in beach chairs, drinking beers. They were the hillbillies of the Pacific Northwest, as Jackson liked to call them.

"What do you think they're doing at the baby shower?" Owen asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"They're probably all complaining about being pregnant, I went to one once, when I was like 25 for a friend in med school, and I couldn't say anything."

"Oh come on," Owen exasperated, "pregnancy can't be that bad."

Jackson and Derek stared at Owen like he just committed a cardinal sin.

"You just wait buddy." Jackson said. "It might not be too bad now; she's all excited and is ignoring the symptoms, but just wait until she gets to the third trimester. She will waddle around and yell at you, plus, April made me shave for her because she couldn't reach her legs." Jackson said, staring ahead at nothing, like he was recalling traumatic events from his childhood.

Derek smiled and replied, "That's not even the worst part, it's the labor and delivery. Meredith almost broke my hand, and I'm just thankful that I'm a doctor, because I stood up once during her C-section and from then on I've never wanted to go into an OR again." Derek answered, catching on with Jackson's plan to scare Owen as much as possible by stretching the truth.

"How about afterword? All of the bleeding and pain, and even worse, you can't have sex for 6 weeks. And if there's ripping while she pushes…"

"Okay!" Owen interrupted, horrified. "I've got it, pregnancy and childbirth is actual hell on earth, and Amelia is a saint for going through it so that we can have a child."

"You think trauma is bad, I'll tell you, go up two floors to maternity and there's the real trauma." Jackson added.

The delivery man pulled up to the gate and Owen sprang up, thankful for the interruption.

 **Baby Shower**

After waiting for a few minutes, everyone had their string ready. Addison went first, she walked up and wrapped the string around Amelia's torso. It was about an inch too long.

"You think I'm fat!" Amelia kidded as Addison sat back down.

"Damn, I've always won this game!" Addison whined.

Everybody else went, and they were too short. Last was Amelia's mom. She went up with a smirk on her face and slid the string around her daughter. It fit nearly perfectly. All of the doctors sat in shock, they couldn't believe that the one person who hadn't been a doctor got it right.

Amelia smiled at her mom as she explained, "Every single baby shower I've been to with this lady, she gets it right, sorry guys, she is an expert."

"I also have five children, 4 of which already have kids. I'm pretty good at this." Caroline bragged.

After a few more games which were all won by Amelia's mom, she started opening presents.

The first was a really cute stroller from Meredith.

"When you get back to work, you will love that damn thing. Showing your baby off to the whole hospital." Meredith reasoned while downing her 3rd glass of wine.

Amelia laughed and thanked her. Next was the present from Jo and Alex, who was at work.

She got a really cute polka dot diaper bag and inside was two onesies.

"Before you look at what they say, please that note that Alex special ordered them off of his favorite website." Jo disclaimed.

Amelia cautiously took the first one out. It said, "Did 9 months hard time, currently serving 18 years parole."

Amelia laughed and thought it was adorable, but it sent Meredith and Addison over the edge. They were both a bit tipsy, so to them it was the best thing that they've ever heard.

Amelia shook her head and looked at the other one, which read, "My daddy and I both like nice boobs."

Amelia blushed and she put her head in her hands as she mumbled, "That's definitely the work of Alex."

The next was a present from Bailey, it was a play doctor set with brain scans, plastic scalpels, and a fake little doctors coat.

"Start them young, you know?" Bailey said, acknowledging her present.

Amelia knew they were choking hazards, but she was sure that they would come in handy in a few years. She nodded along to Bailey's speech and thanked her. She went through blankets, ridiculously adorable outfits, bottle warmers, and even one of those circular pillow things that she had no idea the purpose, but Addison explained that it was to support the baby head while you breastfeed, which made more sense.

She opened Arizona's present, which was a little gift basket with a foot massager, stretch mark creams, different types of lotion, pregnancy underwear, and baby powder.

"Mothers need stuff for themselves too; everything else is for the baby." She explained.

The last set was from her mother. The first was a picture frame with the caption "Baby's First Year" with mini frames for each of the 12 months. The second was a big knitted quilt, with soft blue and yellow colors.

Caroline explained, "It was your Dad's when he was a baby. He would always tell me that when you had a baby, he would give you this quilt. Even though he's not here, I thought you should have it."

Amelia wiped tears from her eyes and hugged her mother.

"Thank you," she whispered, "It's beautiful."

After another hour or so of talking and eating cake, everyone got ready to leave. Meredith had the SUV, so she was responsible for taking all of the presents to Amelia and Owen's new house. Amelia was super excited to see the fully updated house with all of the furniture. She drove home with Meredith in the car and got out to see Owen, Jackson, and Derek eating Chinese food in front of the gate. Amelia walked over to Owen and sat on his lap; she kissed him on the cheek and noticed his pale complexion. Then she looked at Derek and Jackson who were staring at each other and giggling like school girls. Amelia glared at them and walked over to her brother.

"What did you do to him?" Put a snake in the house or something."

"Nope," Derek smirked, "We just told him some stories about how our wonderful children came into the world.

Amelia didn't understand, but then there was a flicker of recognition in her face, she gave her brother a dirty look and grabbed Owen by the hand,

"Don't listen to them; they're just trying to scare you, come on honey, show me the house."

Owen walked along with his wife all the way to the house, Meredith followed later with all of the gifts and the chairs the guys had brought out for lunch, she made Jackson and Derek walk in behind her.

When they got to the house, Owen gave Amelia a tour. She thought it looked beautiful, the living room had a huge 12 person tan couch with a big maroon blanket thrown across it, the kitchen had all utensils, plates, pans, and bowls put away or set on display. She walked into the office, which was all set up with two desks, all of their paperwork, and two brand new laptops. The room next to it was still empty since it was going to be the playroom, for now it had boxes of extra things. The bathroom downstairs had all of the appliances set up. Amelia wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or how hard Owen worked, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Honey, it's beautiful." She cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist the best that she could, her prominent baby bump in the middle of them. Owen smiled and took her hands as he led her upstairs. The first 2 bedrooms were empty, and Owen put their old bed in what was now the guest bedroom. Amelia walked into the master bedroom, and in the middle was a huge king bed with a blue and yellow striped comforter, and a huge flat screen TV. It had a large drawer at the foot of the bed, and Owen painted the walls a light grey.

"Wow." Amelia said in shock as she walked around and into the bathroom.

"This is the best house I've ever lived in; we are going to have so much fun in this house!" Amelia exclaimed as she lay on the bed. Jackson and Derek smiled from the doorway, and high fived each other, their mission was accomplished. They excused their guests after talking for a while and unpacking all of the baby shower gifts. Amelia sat in her new rocking chair as Owen set up the crib.

"I swear, they throw in extra parts just to mess with you." Owen said, slowly but surely making progress on the wooden crib Owen's mom got them. Amelia was folding all of the clothes and blankets they got, and making a list of things that she still needed. She got to mattress cover that went along with the nursery theme, a gender neutral color with baby animals.

"Owen, this is going to be the cutest freaking nursery to ever exist, just as soon as you finish the crib. Keep going, you almost got it!"

Owen smiled with words of encouragement from his wife, and kept going.

"You know, when you actually have the baby, I'll be the one telling you to keep going. Jackson and Derek really scared me, it seems so terrible." Owen admitted, not able to get the thought out of his mind.

"Owen, sweetie, it's not as bad as their making it out to be. I mean it really sucks and yeah, the breaking your hand part might be true, but I'm pretty resilient. Last time, I was out of the hospital in two days. This time, I'll have a baby to leave with me. But you know, the coaching is always welcomed!" Amelia said.

"Thanks sweetie, I'm just new at the whole Dad thing, I don't want to mess up."

Amelia smiled and patted her stomach, "And I'm new at the whole mom thing, I guess we'll have to figure it out together. You know what? Stay here, I have a surprise for you, come when I call for you."

She left a small pile of unfolded clothes and walked into their bedroom. Owen shook his head and kept going with the crib. After about 10 minutes, she called him. He walked into the bedroom and saw her dress, underwear, and lying on the bed. Then he walked into the bathroom to find her in the tub, soaking in hot water and lots of bubble bath.

"It's a chilly winter night, come here, warm your wife up." She giggled.

Owen didn't resist, he undressed and slid in behind her, playing with her hair and kissing her neck. They sat for a while in silence, and Amelia closed her eyes and rested her head on Owen's shoulder. With a new house, awesome husband, and baby on the way, she was happier than she'd ever been before.


	9. Dog Days

**Here's the next chapter, it's a pretty cute one. Next chapter I'm thinking of adding some drama, but nothing too sad. Don't worry; I'm not going to pull a Shonda. Also, if anyone has name ideas for the baby, boy or girl (it will be a surprise!) please let me know because I'm kind of drawing a blank. Thank you for reading, enjoy!**

 **Saturday October 25th Amelia 32 weeks pregnant**

Amelia woke up to the sound of heavy wind blowing against leaves, and the small stream behind their house thawing out and starting to run again. She felt the cool breeze through the window, and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket. She and Owen had been in the new house for 3 weeks and she loved it. They had been waiting patiently for their new baby, and it felt like the time was going by too slowly. Amelia turned over and yawned, then tried to get out of bed. Then she remembered that she was 32 weeks pregnant, and abnormally large. She then felt the baby kick her good morning, and she lay quietly for a few minutes. She figured that Owen was already downstairs, attempting to cook for her. She realized that getting up wouldn't really be an option without Owen's help.

"Owen, I can't get out of bed." She yelled.

"Is that a good thing for me?" Owen asked as he started jogging up the stairs.

"Since that's what got me pregnant in the first place, I'm going to say no." She replied sarcastically.

He got to the bedroom and gave her a big kiss. Then he scooped her up like she was a baby and carried her all of the way downstairs, he sat her upright on one of the dining room chairs.

"Why thank you my beautiful chauffeur!" She said lovingly as she brought his face down for a kiss. They kissed for a while, his hand making it all the way down to her hips before he pulled away a little bit.

"What Owen, I'm giving it to you, is something wrong?" She asked with concern.

He put his finger on his chin and scratched the small stubs on his chin.

"Do you want to get a dog?" He asked out of the blue. Amelia looked aghast.

"With a baby on the way? Owen that's a terrible… a lovely idea!" She exclaimed.

Owen looked at her with surprise. "Seriously?" He asked.

"I thought for sure that you'd say no."

"Why not?" I mean it could teach us a thing or two about caring for something other than ourselves, plus we have like 8 weeks before the baby comes, so why not?"

"At the rate you're growing, it might be more like 4 weeks." Owen said, pointing to Amelia's stomach.

Amelia gave him an evil look and was going to say something until she was interrupted by the smoke detector.

"Owen, what the hell did you do?" Amelia asked.

She turned around to see the stove burst out in flames.

She ran, well quickly waddled to the fire extinguisher and sprayed the stove. She reached her hand to the buttons and turned the stove off. Owen stood and watched, motionless. Amelia looked at him with annoyance.

"You can run an entire ER trauma, but you can't stop a small kitchen fire? You really do need a dog; it will teach you some responsibility."

Then Amelia felt a kick by the side of her rib, she brought Owen's hand to what she believed was the baby's foot, and let him feel the kicks.

"See, even our unborn son agrees with me. Now what were you doing?"

"You mean our unborn daughter. Anyway, I was making pancakes and your sexiness distracted me." Owen offered an explanation.

Amelia rolled her eyes and put some of the dishes in the sink. The first batter was no longer edible, but she figured the second batter would be fine if she cooked it.

"Owen, for that, we're getting two dogs, and you know what? They'll be puppies."

"Yes! Puppies!" Owen laughed as he slid his arms around her waist while she flipped the pancakes. Even if he was a big doofus sometimes, Amelia knew that she couldn't go without him.

They sat down to eat, and Amelia asked Owen as she stuffed pancake in her mouth,

"We need to think of names for the baby. I know we disagree on the sex, but we should have names for both just in case the baby is born early, which everyone seems to think is going to happen."

Owen looked at Amelia when she said it, and he honestly answered her,  
"Amy, I seriously think that we will know the minute that the baby is born, I know it sounds crazy, but I've had that view ever since I imagined having kids. You have to trust me." He answered.

"Fine, but can you at least think about it once in a while, it would make me feel better."

"Of course, anything for you my queen." Owen cooed.

After they were finished, Owen carried Amelia back upstairs to get dressed. Even though her stomach was absolutely huge, she was still tiny everywhere else. She slipped on sweatpants and a huge plaid shirt. She was getting very tired of being pregnant, and dressing like a homeless person because of it. Again, Owen helped her down the stairs and into the garage, then went back into the house and locked the door. After that, they were on their way. They stopped at the PetSmart and bought everything that they thought they would need.

They both ran around like idiots grabbing puppy chow, leashes, collars, food bowls, beds, bones, and house training pads. Their total at the end was over $500. Owen handed over the cash with no issue. Sometimes Amelia forgot that she was the chief of neurosurgery and her husband was the chief of trauma surgery. Money wasn't much of an object to them.

The drive to the animal shelter was 45 minutes, and they spent the entire drive singing to their Taylor Swift playlist. When they were halfway through "Bad Blood", they arrived at their destination. When they got into the building, Owen asked if there were any puppies up for adoption. A kind volunteer brought them into a room where there were about 20 different puppies running around.

"These guys are our puppies, they were found in an abandoned puppy mill, it's a shame, but they are all super friendly, take your time. I'm here if you have any questions."

Amelia felt like she was in heaven. She'd always loved animals, and she couldn't believe that she'd never thought about adopting a dog earlier. Owen looked around, they were everywhere, he had always loved nature and animals, but he'd never had a dog, he was starting to second guess himself. A tiny Great Dane puppy walked up to Amelia and pawed at her foot. She took her time and sat down on the piece of carpeted floor in the room. The puppy climbed right into her lap, used her baby bump as a stool, and started to lick her face. He was white with big black spots just like a cow. He had one over his eye, with one big blue eye and a brown one on the other side. Amelia took note of the enormity of his paws, meaning that he would be a very big dog when he grew up.

"That guy right there, he's the calmest of his two siblings, he's a total lap dog, even though in a few months he'll probably weigh more than me." The volunteer informed Amelia, but she didn't care.

She was already in love with the puppy. She ran her hand down his soft fur and scratched behind his ear. Then he made a circle in the small space of her lap, and lied down, licking her wedding ring. Amelia smiled, even though she could barely see him in front of her stomach.

Meanwhile, Owen was being assaulted with kisses by a little Rottweiler puppy. She was barking at him, demanding his attention. He picked her up and let her lick his face.

"Ah, that one's a little ball of energy. She will give you a run for your money, but she really is the sweetest little thing." The volunteer gave a bio of the little puppy.

" Well," Amelia said, using both walls to stand up, " I think we've found our dogs."

"We certainly did!" Owen said in a baby voice talking to his new best friend.

Owen and Amelia signed all of the papers they needed, and put the puppies in their crates in the back of the car. The minute that the car started moving, both puppies fell asleep. As they were driving home, Owen asked Amelia, "Names?"

Amelia ran her fingers through her long silky hair and put it into a messy bun.

"Well, for the Great Dane, he has spots like a cow, so how about just Cow?" Amelia asked.

"You're going to name your dog Cow?"

"Yes, yes I am. Plus by the time he is fully grown, he'll be the size of one."

"Okay, fine." Owen said, "But my puppy's name is Daisy. That's it."

"Oh, the big bad Rottweiler Daisy. We should get a beware of dog sign, Cow and Daisy on the premises." Amelia joked.

"God, we are awful at names, I really hope that we are better at naming children." Owen worried.

Amelia patted her bump, "You are the one who told me that we'd know the minute we see him. I'm holding you up to that." warned Amelia.

"The minute that we see HER, we will know, I promise you. That leads me to my next question, what is the birth plan?"

"My last baby was born with no drugs, and it completely sucked. I know it is safer to go natural, less chance of complications, but in the moment I really wished I had gone with the drugs. Maybe with you there it will be better."

"I still think it's good to go natural, I'll be right there if you need me, you can squeeze my hand as tight as you want." Owen said.

"Owen, sweetie, thanks for the support, but I'm not getting a shot, I'm pushing a 7 pound child out of a very small opening in my body. Just let me make those decisions." Amelia corrected.

They pulled into the driveway and Amelia grabbed the dogs and ordered Owen,

"You can get the bags right? I'm going to go sit on the couch."

Owen sighed and waved her on. She put the dogs on her shoulders and turned the TV on in the living room. She smiled as she watched Owen make four trips, putting all of the dog supplies in the corner, and then neatly organizing them.

They spent most of the day researching how to house train puppies and teaching them tricks. By three, Amelia had taught Cow how to sit and pee on the training pads that she bought. Owen wasn't so lucky. Amelia walked into the kitchen with Cow on a leash, teaching him how to walk with a leash, and she found Owen lying on the ground playing with Daisy, who was prancing on his stomach.

"Let's go for a walk." Amelia said, throwing Owen Daisy's harness and leash.

They walked in the woods along a trail to the stream. Amelia sat down on a tree stump, and Owen chased the dogs around the woods. She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. Owen turned around to say something, but was interrupted by a yelp from Daisy, who had fallen in the stream and was being taken away by the current.

"Owen!" Amelia screamed. "Help her!"

Owen turned around and without thinking, dived into the stream, he swam for a while downstream, but Daisy was nowhere in sight. He stopped swimming and looked around, until he saw her tiny head pop up and heard her tiny little bark filled with water, he swam over as fast as he could, and grabbed onto her leash, pulling on it and bringing her over to him. He climbed out of the stream, soaking wet, where Amelia was waiting for him. He could see her visibly shaking.

"Honey, calm down, the dog is fine, too much stress could send you into pre-term labor, just relax." He said in the most comforting voice he could.

They walked up to the house, and Amelia grabbed a towel. Without thinking about himself, Owen wrapped his shivering dog in it and rocked her back and forth on the floor. After she had calmed down enough, he handed Daisy to Amelia, dismissing himself to get a shower. She held the dog tightly and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

As they ate, Amelia said, "Owen, that's how I know."

"Know what?" He asked curiously.

"That you'll make a great dad, you completely put others in front of yourself, and you did everything to save her. I am a little worried for myself, but I can honestly say that you will make the best dad." Amelia explained, tears welling in her eyes.

Owen beckoned her over, and she crawled into his lap. He ran his hand through her hair, and rubbed her back.

"You will make a great mom too Ams, today, it wasn't physically possibly for you to get in the stream, but if you weren't pregnant, I know that you would have dived in after her. You probably wouldn't have let her even fall in, which was my own fault. Listen, you're going to make a great mom, I know it."

 _Before bed_

"Goodnight sweetheart." Owen said, pecking Amelia on the cheek.

"Goodnight? Do you know how hard it is to sleep when there is another person inside of you? Nope, you just go to sleep little man, I'll suffer in silence."

Owen sighed and apologized, as this was the third week of hearing the speech. About 45 minutes later Owen was in a deep sleep, but Amelia was still dozing off. She heard a soft whining sound, and turned on the lamp to see cow pawing at the bed. She patted the pillow and he jumped up. He snuggled on her chest and went to sleep, curled up in a little ball, his head in the space in front of her neck. He only got up twice that night to pee on the training pads that Amelia had set up for him in the bathroom.

Owen didn't have quite as much luck. Daisy found that she was most comfortable on Owen's face, and when she had a dream, her paws went everywhere and she scrambled to her feet.

 _Ha,_ Amelia thought, _at least I'm not the only one who can't sleep anymore._

Amelia smiled, pleased with herself, and tried her best to go to bed.


	10. Panic! in the OR

Thursday November 7th Amelia 34 weeks pregnant

"Owen!" Amelia yelled from downstairs.

Owen sighed, walking out of the nursery, trying to set up the crib. Amelia's due date wasn't for another 5 weeks, but Owen felt like it was going to be a lot sooner.

"What Amy?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Come here!" She yelled.

He trudged down the stairs and found her in the living room, lying on the couch. She had a blanket thrown across her, and both of the dogs were sprawled across her chest, even though they were getting too big to be lap dogs. Cow's paw hung off of the couch, and she kept pulling it back up.

"How can I be of service my queen?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm carrying your kid, watch it sir. Now please, get us some pasta from the kitchen, I would do it myself but I'm too busy being a personal incubator for your child." Amelia ordered, sensing Owen's annoyance.

He bowed his head and walked into the kitchen. After Amelia had eaten she and Owen sat on the couch talking when their pagers went off. They were both on call.

"Dammit!" Amelia sighed as she read the pager. "Pile up on the highway, all hands on deck."

"What time is it?" He asked, getting up to start the car.

"It's 1:00, I'll call the dog nanny, hopefully she can come over, we'll probably be there for a while."

Amelia didn't even bother to change out of sweatpants, she grabbed Owen's and her scrubs and from the laundry room and put them in the diaper bag, which was her temporary purse. She let the dogs out, who were now house trained, and once they had gone to the bathroom, let them in and filled up their water bowls. She closed the baby gate at the stairs and left out the front door. The dogs heard the jingle of keys and knew that they were on their own for a while. They started playing with their favorite toy.

Amelia waddled into the garage and swung herself into the car. Once she was in, Owen sped down the driveway.

"Don't excite yourself. You could go into preterm labor." Owen informed Amelia as the walked out of the locker room.

She just laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You just worry about yourself, I've got it."

They walked into the ER, where all hell was breaking loose. Owen got busy directing the incoming traumas and Amelia ran into trauma one, where she was paged.

She saw April running the trauma and as a nurse helped her slip on a trauma gown, she asked, "What do we have?"

"16 year old, car crash victim and best of all she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. There are severe abdominal injuries and she wasn't responsive at the scene."

"Okay." Amelia said, shining a flashlight in both of her eyes.

"Pupils are blown and she's still unresponsive, stabilize her and then let's get her to CT ASAP."

Once April got the girls heart beat to remain steady, they rushed her to CT. When the scans appeared, Amelia nodded and gave the results.

"Massive brain hemorrhage, she's needs surgery immediately. Dr. Edwards, call the OR, I'll meet you in there. Kepner, if you need to do anything, feel free to join us." She added as she waddled out of the CT room and to the elevator to get to the OR floor. While stepping onto the elevator, she ran into Owen.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"To operate, and you?"

"Dido." She answered.

"Amelia, be careful, you really shouldn't be on your feet to much."

"Owen really, I'm fine."

Owen, knowing that he would never convince his stubborn wife, wished her luck and went on his way. Amelia walked into the scrub room and prepared herself…

"Irrigation." Amelia ordered, and Stephanie handed her the tool.

They were heading into their 5th hour of surgery. Complication after complication, the surgery dragged on. Amelia would never admit it, but she was feeling incredible pain in her lower back, and she could barely stand on her feet anymore.

"Okay Edwards, you try the next step." Amelia offered.

She stepped to the side and a nurse wiped the sweat off of her face. Suddenly, Amelia felt a sharp at her side, and she reached for her stomach. The OR fell silent and everyone heard the rush of liquid between her legs.

"Dr. Shepherd, did you water just break?" April asked, breaking the silence.

Amelia stood motionless and finally made a decision, "Edwards, you keep going. Someone page Derek, I'll stay until he gets here."

"Dr. Shepherd, you should probably sit down." Kepner suggested.

"I will do no such thing." Amelia answered in pain and she moved through a contraction.

"You're doing great Edwards, you can apply a little more pressure, that's it. You've got most of the bleeder."

Amelia did this for the next 30 minutes until Derek showed up. Once he got there, she explained the situation, and walked out of the OR to scrub out.

Meredith, who had been paged by Derek, came walked into the scrub room dressed in scrubs.

"Hey, Derek paged me, I'm here to be your labor buddy."

Amelia's knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the sink in pain.

"I will let you come with me if you promise to never say that again." Amelia spat.

Meredith took Amelia's hand and walked her to the labor and delivery floor.

"Where's Owen?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Yeah about that, you see, he kind of just went into surgery, so he won't be out for a while." Meredith struggled to answer the question.

"What's a while?" Amelia asked, starting to get worried.

"They said anywhere from 7 to 8 hours."

"7 to 8 hours!" Amelia cried, she stopped walking and stared at Meredith.

"He will never make it in time. Can't they get April to do it?" She frantically asked.

"She's operating too, it's a big case. I'm sorry Amelia, you're going to have to wait for him."

"Well can we at least tell him, that his child is coming?"

"No, this hospital has a strict policy against that, we will tell him the minute he's out, I promise." Meredith assured Amelia, taking her hand as they continued to walk.

Amelia's POV

Once we made it to the maternity floor, they gave me this room that was about as big as the nursery. Meredith helped me get into my hospital gown, since dressing myself had been a challenge since my 8th month of pregnancy. I thought of how Owen would joke when we laid in bed at night that I might break the bed when I tried to roll over. Meredith grabbed my hands and told me how excited she was, and I didn't mean to stop her, but I knew that the next 12 hour s or so would be absolute hell for me, and I wasn't super excited for not being able to walk for the next like 2 weeks. With the size of this baby, I'm sure that major tearing is in order.

I gasped as Meredith let go of my hands, the contractions were getting worse. I focused on breathing, and then another thought crossed my mind. _Did Owen finish the crib?_

 _"_ I don't think Owen's going to make it on time." I said, trying to sound okay. "We don't even have a name!"

"I don't know Ams, we'll see, but I will be here as long as you need me." I laughed and hugged her, "Thank you."

Then another doctor came in, she was a tall redhead who I've known my whole life.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery, and I'll be taking over your case since…" She stopped as she got to the part of the chart that read my name.

"Amelia?" She asked inquisitively.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Is Owen, I mean, are you…?" She stuttered.

"I'm fine, Owen's in surgery, and hospital policy won't let me tell him that I'm in labor."

"I'm so sorry," she sympathized.

Meredith sat on the couch in the corner of the room, waiting for Addison to recognize her presence.

"And Meredith, I assume you'll be staying."

Meredith nodded as she gave Addison a quick hug.

"Now for you, do you have any type of birth plan?" She asked as she turned the attention back onto me.

"Well my plan was to have my husband here but plans change, don't they?" Tears starting welling up in my eyes again, damn hormones.

"I'm sorry, I don't want any drugs, I've done it before, and I can do it again. That's all I had figured out, I guess I wasn't really too worried about it."

"Why wouldn't you go for pain meds?" Meredith curiously asked.

"Well, once upon a time I was addicted to prescription pain medication." I said sarcastically, as if I were reading a bedtime story.

"Not a big deal, but I'd like to stay away from anything that has to do with pain medication if I can help it." I said as kindly as I could, trying to get through another contraction.

Meredith and Addison both nodded in approval, I'm not sure if they were amazed by my bravery or stupidity.

"That's fine; I'll check you and see how far you're dilated. I mean you stood in an OR for nearly 6 hours, which probably sped up the process."

"Isn't the baby too early, I'm only 34 weeks pregnant." I said, starting to get worried.

"Amelia, I'm sure that you've been doing everything right. Sometimes babies come early, it's not uncommon for 34 weekers, I ordered steroids into your IV to strengthen the baby's lungs, trust me we've got it under control." Addison assured her as she laid back in bed.

I stared at the ceiling while she examined me, trying to hold back tears. I just wanted Owen, he was the calm one. Maybe he should be the one giving birth.

"You are 5 centimeters dilated, not bad at all, from how quickly you're moving I would say it will probably be another three or four hours before you have a new baby! You were probably having contractions before your water broke, but you just didn't feel them since you were busy operating."

"Oh I felt them; they were like knives in my uterus." I said as I hung off the side of the bed, slipping my fuzzy socks on.

"Oh good lord, those are some nice underwear." Meredith teased.

"Shut up, I'm in enough physical pain; I can't really deal with your comments right now."

"Okay." She said defensively.

"Well, I have some other things to do; I will be back in an hour to check on you. Page me if you need something." Addison added as she walked out.

I stood up and walked to the couch, turning on the TV. Meredith sat on the end of the bed.

"Jeopardy is on?" She suggested.

I didn't answer and just flipped to the channel. I felt a terrible contraction as the question was read.

"This part of the brain controls breathing. Also found on a flower."

"Brain stem, oh God, please make it stop." I answered and cried at the same time.

"Well, that was a dumb question, but not bad enough to stop watching it." Meredith joked, trying to lighten the mood. She knew that I was worried about the baby coming so early.

"That's not what I meant." I said as I brushed hair out of my face. "Please just stop. My own child is trying to kill me from the inside; he's kicking like a world class kickboxer."

Meredith apologized and started putting pressure on my lower back. I let out a sigh of relief. _This would be worth-it, right?_

Meanwhile in the OR

"Dammit, there's too much bleeding in the spleen, I have to remove it. Come on, more suction! Hang another unit of O negative, and hand me a scalpel." Owen ordered.

"Doctors, his BP is falling, he's had too much blood loss." An anesthesiologist informed them.

"After I get the spleen out, I will be able to move on, Hunt, come here and put pressure on the liver, the spinal cord is definitely damaged, can someone page Dr…"

April caught her mistake, Owen couldn't know about Amelia and she knew it.

"Dr. Shepherd, someone call Amelia." Owen finished April's sentence.

"I'm afraid she's not available, she, um, had an issue."

"An issue?" Owen asked curiously.

The OR fell silent. The only people still moving were Hunt and Kepner. April quickly came up with an excuse.

"Yeah, and issue, she got held up in OR 3, I think an aneurysm burst or something."

"No, Derek switched to OR 3 because she needed a break, she should be ok to get back on her feet now. Someone just page her." Owen said, getting annoyed.

"Oh cut the crap guys, we have to tell him, it's his own wife. She's in labor Owen." Alex blurted out.

"What!" Owen yelled, frozen in place.

"Owen, I know that it's tough, but you have to keep operating. I need you here, Amelia started having contractions earlier and her water broke during surgery. She's fine but the kid on this table isn't. Please stay with us." April pleaded.

"She's a month and a half early, something must be wrong." Owen confessed.

"Addison is on the case. She's in good hands Owen, she and your kid will be fine." Alex assured.

"My kid." Owen whispered. He closed his eyes for a minute, took a deep breath, and continued to operate.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been pretty busy! The next chapter will up hopefully next week. Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Fighter

**Here's the next chapter! I decided to post today because I saw a review that made me so happy. That person asked me to post soon, and I decided to! I want to thank all of you that reviewed, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. This is a pretty long chapter, so enjoy reading!**

The TV played quietly in the background in the otherwise silent room. Meredith lay on the couch, reading a book, while Amelia did her best to sleep. Every few minutes or so she would groan and roll to the other side of the bed. Meredith kept checking her watch, the day care was closing at 9, and it was 8:30. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Stephanie pulled back the curtains to reveal the scene.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerily as she took a seat next to Meredith on the couch. Meredith shushed her and pointed to Amelia who was sleeping.

"How's Amelia?" She whispered, taking a seat next to Meredith.

"Last time Addison was in she was at 6 centimeters. She said probably about another 2 hours before anything happens. She just fell asleep, and I don't want to wake her up."

Meredith glanced at her watch, and a smile crept across her face.

"Are you busy tonight?" Meredith asked Stephanie.

"No, I was just going to go home and …"

"Well, there's been a change of plans. I am going to take my children and go home with my husband, and you can stay here! You and Amelia are tight, right?"

"Um, I guess so, but I don't really know if she wants me to watch her give…"

"Nonsense!" Meredith interrupted. "She would love the support, just until Owen gets here."

"Um, okay." Stephanie reluctantly agreed.

Meredith went over to Amelia, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out, before she left she turned her head and reminded,

"Call me when the baby is born, send pictures! Good luck!"

Stephanie walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled a book out of her bag and started reading. She heard coughing and looked up to see Amelia looking at her.

"Were you going to say hello?" She smiled.

Stephanie got up and Amelia stuck her arms out for a hug. They hugged, and Amelia moved over and patted the bed. Stephanie sat on the corner.

"Okay, I'm in a lot of pain, so distract me, tell me all about the surgery and what you did. Was Derek a hog? I hope he let you practice, you're getting pretty good."

Stephanie smiled and started telling her.

One hour later

Amelia's legs were dangling off of the bed and she was squeezing Stephanie's hand tightly when Addison walked in.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Addison asked.

"Fine." Edwards answered sharply; Amelia's grip was cutting off circulation in her hand.

"I just want to do a quick ultrasound and make sure that the baby isn't in a breech position. Can you lay down when the contraction is over?" Addison asked.

Another 30 seconds passed and Amelia lay back, pushing her head against the pillows. She pulled her hospital gown up. Addison set the machine up and ran it over Amelia's stomach.

"Holy crap." Addison blurted out, quickly covering her hand with her mouth.

"What, oh God, does it not have a brain? Please tell me that it has a brain." Amelia said, propping herself up on her elbows.

Addison flashed a smile. "Oh, it has a brain, or should I say, they have brains."

"Good, for a second there I thought, wait what!?" Amelia yelled.

"Ow!" She moaned, sitting up and clenching her teeth.

"Breathe, Amelia, that's it, deep breaths." Addison coached, wiping the gel off of her stomach.

"Twins?" Stephanie asked while Amelia was still going through a contraction.

"Yeah, that's the mystery! Her water broke at 34 weeks because she's carrying twins! They're both in a head first position, so she's good to deliver naturally if she wants."

"Um, hello, I'm right here, literally standing right here." Amelia said as she stood up and pushed her IV cart to the other side of the room.

"Sorry." Addison said.

"How did I not know that I was carrying twins? This is ridiculous. I'm not ready for two kids. Hell, I didn't even think I could handle one." Amelia said, starting to cry.

"Where's Owen, I want Owen." She continued.

"Amelia, honey, hyperventilating is going to put stress on the babies, why don't you lay down." Addison suggested, trying to calm her down.

Amelia continued to sob while Stephanie and Addison walked her back to bed.

"Oh, not again, it hurts! I need to push, there's too much pressure." Amelia twisted in pain.

"Okay, let me see if you're fully dilated. Hang on, 10 centimeters, yes, you're ready to push."

"Owen," Amelia groaned, "Where is he?"

"Amelia, he's busy, I know this is important, but he is saving a life right now, you're going to have to do this with me and Addison, okay?" Stephanie calmly answered.

"Okay." She submissively agreed.

"Now on the next contraction, push as hard as you can, and wait until I tell you to stop."

Stephanie held one leg by the back of the knee and the nurse did the other on the opposite side. Amelia waited a few seconds until she felt another contraction, and then she pushed.

"Okay, good, you can stop when you want."

Amelia moaned, which turned into an extremely long sigh. Stephanie pulled Amelia's hair into a bun, and went back to her post. Stephanie was used to having quiet patients, because they were all asleep when she operated on them. She wasn't used to screaming and crying.

"How much longer?" She frantically asked.

"Well, she's not crowning yet, so I can't say. I'll let you know when I see the head." Addison answered.

"I want drugs, give me something NOW!" Amelia screamed.

She knew it was too late, but she didn't think that she could do it for another hour or so.

"Ams, I can't, it's too late. If I give you anything now, it won't have time to work. Now on the count of three push again, 1-2-3, PUSH!"

Amelia screamed so loud, Stephanie thought that the whole hospital could hear it, she peaked her head past the curtain to make sure that the door was closed.

OR

"I need more access, okay good, the spleen is out, how's the liver going Karev?" Owen asked.

"Almost done, any bleeders left?"

"I'm checking, no we are certainly good. I'm going to start to close the vertical incision, let me know when you're ready to close horizontally." April said.

"Owen, you might make it." Alex said enticingly.

"That really would be a miracle." Owen said.

There had been multiple complications, and they had just finally started to have smooth sailing. The surgery started at two in the afternoon, and it was now 10:30 at night. Suddenly, the monitor stopped beeping.

"Dammit, he's slipping into b-fib. His heart is going to stop if we don't get it out of b-fib. Everyone clear, give me the paddles." Owen yelled as he stepped near the heart and took them from April.

"Charge to 300! Clear!" Owen yelled.

"Nothing." April whispered.

"350 clear!" Owen repeated.

There was no response from the monitor, which continued to scream uncontrollably.

"Grab me a scalpel." Owen said.

April, who was doing chest compressions said, "Oh no, you need to wait for cardio to do that."

She knew exactly what Owen was going to do, a crash thoracotomy. It was an invasive procedure that gave access to the heart within minutes. It was messy and only done in emergencies, but Owen knew that it was the kid's last chance.

"We don't have time to wait, his pericardium is filling with blood, and his heart won't change pattern until I relieve the pressure."

Owen took the scalpel and made a 6 inch incision just below his shoulder. He widened it, and within 45 seconds, was staring at the heart. Blood pooled out from the block up he opened, soaking his scrubs and shoes. The anesthesiologist had 2 bags of blood dripping into the boy's veins at the fastest rate possible. Suddenly the monitor stopped, and resumed the usual beat.

"There, all I did was massage it and it opened right up." Owen announced as he got out of the way for Pierce, who had just burst through the door.

"Nice job Dr. Hunt, you did it just as well as I would have." She joked as she inserted a tube to continue to drain the blood.

"Yeah, he better thank me, he ruined my sneakers." Of course he was joking, but he needed it.

"Go see the miracle of life take place; we've got it from here." Karev said nonchalantly.

Owen calmly went into the scrub room, washed up, and quickly ran to the locker room to put on a new pair of scrubs. Then he ran as quickly as he could to the maternity floor.

Maternity

"Come on Amelia, you've got this keep pushing! Oh my God, I see it. I see the head! Look at the red hair!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Shut up, if you tell me to push one more time, I'm going to push you out of this room!" Amelia yelled.

Then she looked down at Addison in defeat.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm too tired. I'm just going to wait for Owen to get here."

Amelia was exhausted, her hair was falling in her face, and there was sweat pouring down her forehead. Stephanie and Addison looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Amelia, if you stop, the baby will die because oxygen will be cut off for too long. What will you say when Owen comes in to a sick wife and two dead kids?"

She ignored both of them and started to cry, gripping tightly on the IV that was shooting the desperately needed medicine into her to strengthen her babies' premature lungs. The door creaked open and Amelia turned her head as the curtains were pulled and revealed Owen. He came rushing in and grabbed Amelia's hand. He was still in scrubs and forgot to take his scrub cap off.

"Hi." Amelia panted, leaning her head against the pillow; he cradled her face with his hand, and kissed her on the lips.

"Hi honey, I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"Owen, I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much." Amelia said in a high pitched, panicked tone.

"Amelia, you can do it, you know that. How much longer?" He asked Addison.

"Have a look for yourself." Addison suggested.

Owen walked to the bottom of the bed and quickly exclaimed.

"Oh my God, the hair! It's red!"

Stephanie did her best to stifle a laugh, because Amelia shot her a death stare. Owen walked back to Amelia, took his sneakers off, gently climbed into the bed behind Amelia, and started rubbing her shoulders. With the next contraction she still refused to push, but no one knew why this time.

"Amelia, it's almost over." Addison urged.

Owen applied pressure to Amelia's back which eased the intensity of the contraction; he whispered encouragement into her ear.

"Oh my God, it hurts! It burns!" She cried.

Owen cringed and wiped sweat off of her face with a towel a nurse gave him. Stephanie just kept her mouth shut and watched.

"Okay Amelia, come on, keep going, you've got it!" Addison coached.

"I know I lied before but give me one more and you're done! I promise that this will be worth-it." Addison promised. "Can someone page Dr. Robbins?"

Amelia nodded slightly and took a deep breath. She grabbed both of Owen's hands in a death grip he tried to ignore, cried as she leaned forward, and then laid back against him and exhaled.

A tiny cry filled the room.

"It's a girl, congratulations!" Addison said, lifting the baby onto Amelia's chest. The baby cried as she was quickly wrapped in a blanket and given a tiny striped hat. Amelia looked at the new addition to her family, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok sweetie, I'm right here. Addie, she's crying!"

Amelia's last baby hadn't cried when he was born, she was grateful for the noise. Addison gave her a smile and Amelia brushed tears from her face. Owen reached his hand around and stroked his daughter's soft red hair; she had quite a lot of it.

"Well hello, you are so beautiful, yes you are." He cooed.

"She really is; her hair makes her look just like you." Amelia said, looking back at Owen.

"Born November 7th, 11:21 P.M" Addison added.

"She looks like a Lucy." Owen suggested.

Amelia squinted and carefully moved the baby further up onto her chest.

"Yeah, I think I like it. How about, Lucy Elizabeth Hunt?"

She turned to look at Owen and he kissed her on the lips.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

Owen was elated, he was so happy just looking at his new daughter, something that he'd wanted for as long as he could remember. It was like out of a movie. Then, it seemed to all stop. Amelia grimaced, and gripped his arm with her free hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled sharply.

"What's going on?" He nervously asked.

Addison and Stephanie glanced at each other skeptically. Stephanie decided to give it a try.

"Well, we recently discovered that the baby actually happens to be babies, as in twins."

Owen cocked his head until it set in, and then he seemed to lean back a little. Addison put an arm around his shoulder to make sure that he didn't fall over.

"Why don't you sit next to Amelia, she's going to need some moral support."

Addison took the baby and gave her to Arizona who briskly walked in. Addison then turned around and walked back to care for Amelia.

"Okay Ams, you have a lot of bleeding, because your uterus isn't contracting correctly anymore. You might feel a little bit lightheaded, but let's just try to get this baby out quickly, okay?"

"Is the baby okay?" Amelia asked, too distracted to focus.

"Yep, she's perfect!" Arizona updated. "Her lungs are a little weak, so I'm going to give her some oxygen; we're going to take a trip to the NICU. She's 6 pounds 3 oz. in case you were wondering. Alright, good luck with the next one!"

"Edwards, go with the baby, Owen, can you stay?"

"Of course, I'm right here honey."

Amelia clenched her teeth as Stephanie nodded and followed Arizona out.

"Okay Amelia, you know the drill. Go easy, hopefully this won't take too long. Could you get me a bag of O-negative for her? Okay Amelia, you're contracting, let's go."

Amelia didn't scream she was incredibly quiet and calm, which was worrying everyone.

"Why is she so quiet now?" Owen asked, holding on to her cold hand.

"Because she's losing too much blood, we're going to have to do a C-section so I can stop it. Call an anesthesiologist to get an epidural in; we have to move fast because the baby's moving quickly. Amelia, whatever you do, don't push." Addison said, ripping off her gloves and gown.

Addison lowered Amelia's legs slowly and threw a blanket over them, and then she helped Owen roll her onto her side so the anesthesiologist could get the needle in. Amelia didn't make a noise, but Owen saw her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"I'm going to scrub in; I'll meet you guys down there."

Owen nodded and waved her on. The nurses put up the rails on either side of the bed and quickly wheeled Amelia out of the room. Owen ran with them, and he couldn't help thinking that he was usually running alongside a stretcher when his patient was dying, but now it was Amelia. They got into the OR, and Owen ran in and out of the scrub room as fast as he could, he washed his hands as he watched them lift his wife onto the OR table, and he saw Addison talking to Amelia, who had by now lost half of her blood supply. He was thankful Addison was operating. He ran into the room. He sat on a stool near the head of the table and grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Owen, I'm really scared." Amelia said, breathing heavily.

"Amelia, take a deep breath, Addison's got it, and you are going to be fine. You have two babies to take care of; you are going to survive this." He promised, which sounded more like an order.

Her eyes filled with tears, and soon there were too many for Owen to wipe away. She silently cried, looking at the OR that just a few hours ago, she had been in charge of.

"Okay, I'm starting, first incision." Addison stated as she drew the scalpel across Amelia's midsection.

Amelia stared at the ceiling, hoping for it all to be over. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was very dizzy and fighting sleep. A few minutes later, her eyes closed, and her head fell to the side.

"Amelia!" Owen yelled, shaking her hand.

"Owen, let her go, she's losing a lot of blood, I'm giving her transfusions but it won't really work until after I deliver the baby. Stand up and you can watch me deliver the baby." Addison said.

"I'm watching Amelia, I'm sure that you've got it." Owen answered quietly, trying to fight back tears, something wasn't sitting right with him, and he had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Baby's out." Addison said.

Owen listened for a cry but didn't hear anything, suddenly the monitor flat lined, and the only thing that was audible was the long monotonous sound, a tone that Owen knew meant death. Addison quickly handed the baby over to Alex who moved to the other side of the room, and Addison ordered a nurse to start CPR.

"Push 3 of epi, let's get the defibrillators in here stat, can we get more blood into her IV please?" Addison ordered as she started to find bleeders and stop them.

"Charge to 200. Clear." A resident ordered as he shocked Amelia. She curved upwards, but fell back down and made no changes.

"Charge to 250. Push another 2 of epi. Clear." He repeated, shocking her again. There was no response. He looked at Addison with a hopeless gaze.

They heard a cry from the other side of the room, but Owen didn't take his eyes off of Amelia for a second.

"Please don't die, you can't die, I love you too much. I can't raise them by myself, please, come back!"

"Charge to 300. Clear." There was still no answer.

Addison stepped back and looked at Owen with eyes that were too familiar to him.

"Owen, I'm so sorry." She offered.

"Do it again." He said calmly, doing CPR.

"Owen, we can't..."

"Do it AGAIN!" He ordered.

Addison picked up her surgical instrument just in case it was to work. She would be ready to finish the surgery. For the first time in a very long time she prayed.

"Charge to 350. Clear."

 **Cliffhanger! I haven't written the next chapter yet, so I don't know what I'm going to do. If anyone has name suggestions for the other baby, please review. Can be either sex, I haven't decided yet** **J** **. Thank you so much for reading, and thanks again to those who review. You don't know how much it means to me! Next chapter might be up tomorrow, because I have off from school. We'll see.**


	12. Blue and Pink

Owen sat against the door of the NICU, crying softly with his head in his hands. He looked up at the incubator that held his two new children, and wished Amelia was there to see them. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her panicked eyes before she passed out, he heard the clash of the shocks against her porcelain skin, and it was like reliving the trauma. She had fought so hard, but now, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. They had gotten her heart rate back up, but she had been down for at least 4 minutes, and no one knew if she would recover from that mentally. Addison forced him to go to the NICU, and she promised she would let him see her once she had her in recovery. He couldn't stand waiting, and his babies had no effect on him, he couldn't think about anything but Amelia. He didn't know how he could raise two kids alone, he needed her. He started pacing, glancing at all of the babies, all of whom had mothers. He prayed to God that his would have one too. Edwards volunteered to stay, and she was stroking Lucy's soft red hair when they heard the door slide open.

"Owen, come with me." Addison said as she stuck her head in the door.

Owen tore his yellow gown off and quickly followed her.

Two hours later

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, she saw the warm colors of her maternity room and she instinctively put her hand on her stomach to find only a small bump, no babies. She turned left to look out the window, and it was pitch black. She turned her head and saw Owen sleeping in the chair next to her. She tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain, she whimpered and slowly lay back down. The bed was only slightly raised, so she couldn't see much. She abruptly had a flashback to what happened just a few hours ago. She remembered being rushed into the OR and falling asleep. Now she was here, and she had no idea if either of her kids were okay, or what had happened when she went to sleep.

"Owen?" She asked, in a scratchy voice that she wasn't expecting.

He quickly sat up and leaned into the bed, carefully grabbing Amelia's hand which was tangled in IVs.

"Amelia, you scared me to death in there, I love you too much. You have to promise me that you will not die before I do. Okay?" Owen cried, burying his head on the side of the bed.

Amelia looked at him, she couldn't believe how broken and stressed he look.

"Owen, what happened?" She asked, confused.

"You almost bled out on the table. You coded and for a while, I didn't think that you were going to come back. But you did, in the last minute, and Addison was able to stop all of the bleeding. Oh, also, we now have twins, a girl and a boy."

Amelia's frown turned to a smile, and she tried to face towards Owen more.

"I did it? They're both alive?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah honey, you did it. They're in the NICU, but they're stable and they are the cutest things you've ever seen. They're in the same incubator, and Edwards even got a picture of them holding hands. Well not exactly, but they look very cute together. You are going to love them. Before you yell at me for not watching them, she's still there with them. They're being taken care of. I needed to take care of you first."

A million thoughts were rushing through Amelia's head. She took a deep breath and said,

"Edwards is great, I don't know what I would do without her. Did you call the dog sitter, what about Derek? What time is it?"

"Amy, relax, I have the dogs under control, the sitter dropped them off at Jo and Alex's, Jo said she would take care of them until we got you home from the hospital, something about convincing Alex to get a dog. I called Derek and he'll be in soon. It's 5 in the morning right now; you got out of surgery at 2. Just try to relax and close your eyes, you need to sleep."

"I want to see the babies." She whined, trying to remember what her daughter looked like.

"Amelia, you need to sleep, Arizona said she would bring them in at like 6, once you've slept." Owen said, gently pushing her shoulder.

Knowing Amelia, he didn't think that she would sleep. Of course he was right, she made him raise the bed slowly and once she was propped up, she smiled at Owen.

"Hey, we're parents now." She thought aloud. "We are actually responsible for lives other than ourselves and the dogs."

"Well, we're surgeons, we've been responsible for lives for a long time, or at least I hope so." He laughed quietly.

Amelia rolled her eyes and replied, "We only have one crib, and not nearly enough clothes, and one car seat. Damn it, there's so much to do! I can barely move right now."

"Okay, I can fix that. Tomorrow I will go shopping, I'll take someone with me, and we will get more stuff. We've got this. I took a three week leave from work, and you can take as long as you want. Let's just focus on the fact that we have two healthy kids and you're okay."

"Well I have this huge ugly scar now." Amelia said, lifting her gown to reveal a bunch of bandages and blood. She pulled the wrapping aside to reveal neat stitches below her belly button, the work of Addison."

"Hey, it's a battle scar, I think it looks sexy." Owen whispered, gently kissing the side of her stomach.

As she smiled and swatted him away, they heard a knock on the door. Owen answered to Arizona, and behind her Stephanie, who was wheeling in the babies.

"Hi guys," Owen said as he reached his hand in the incubator and let Lucy grab his finger.

"Oh, they're here!" She exclaimed, clapping.

Arizona brought them over to the side of the bed.

"Listen Amelia, I know that you are excited, but you need to go slowly. You have a huge incision in your abdomen, and if you move too fast, it's not going to be very fun for you. Doctors make the worst patients, but your recovery time will be much faster if you just listen. I'll send you home Monday if you aren't stupid and you don't hurt yourself. Got it?" Arizona asked.

Amelia nodded and sat up slowly. Arizona stuffed two pillows behind her back. Owen had already grabbed Lucy and sat down, settling her carefully into his arms.

"Lucy's doing great, I gave her some formula by mouth and she had no problem at all, I'm thinking that she'll be off of the extra oxygen by Sunday. Amelia, you can try breastfeeding her today if you are up to it. Then she'll be ready to go home, probably by Thursday. You guys are both doctors, you can deal with a preemie."

"Wow." Amelia said. "She looks great."

Owen smiled at the tiny baby; she was no longer than his forearm. She had a tiny pink hat that had little purple polka dots and a white onesie with tiny monkeys on it. She was asleep, and her tiny fist held on tightly to Owen's pinky.

"And for our other little boy here, he's okay, but still needs some more support than his sister. He was only 5 pounds at birth, a lot lighter than his sister. He has an IV giving some meds, and we're feeding through an NG tube because he doesn't quite have the sucking mechanism down yet. I think we're going to try the kangaroo hold, skin to skin, because he needs his mommy right now."

Amelia smiled sleepily as Arizona walked to the incubator and picked him up, holding the baby so that Amelia could see him.

She started to cry again as she saw her son for the first time.

"Oh my God, he's adorable, he looks like me! Hi baby, how are you?" She swooned.

He looked completely different from his sister; with very dark hair like his mother, and Owen's lighter blue eyes, not piercing like Lucy and Amelia's. He was very cute, and almost seemed to smile at Amelia. His arms and legs were all scrunched up, and he fell asleep quickly in Arizona's arms.

She carefully set the baby on Amelia's chest, being mindful of the cords and wires that were attached to both of them. He settled his cheek against Amelia's skin. He had a little blue hat on and was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. Arizona covered him again with a small yellow blanket, and he stretched his arm out and laid it on his mother's shoulder. Amelia kissed him on the forehead, and let his tiny hand fall on top of her own.

"What time was he born?" She asked.

"November 8th at 12:04 A.M." Arizona answered.

"Wow, so they have separate birthdays. Owen, I guess we were both right, a girl and a boy." Amelia murmured softly.

"Wow, I won't brag too much, we couldn't have guessed that. We need a name for him though." Owen reminded her.

"Do you like Theodore? We could call him Theo for short, Theodore Christopher Hunt, for my dad." She pondered.

"Welcome to the world, Theodore Christopher Hunt." Owen said while he rocked Lucy, who had started to cry.

"She's hungry." Stephanie yawned. "I fed her at 2, but I think she wants more. She's really high maintenance."

"Stephanie, you can go home. Thank you so much for staying, you are the best." Amelia thanked her.

"No problem, you have fun here, I guess I'm going to sleep for a little bit in the on call room, rounds are in an hour, and I'm on Derek's service now."

"Tell him to be nice to you today, and if he's not, I'll handle him." Amelia said.

"Okay Amelia, do you want to try feeding Lucy?" Arizona asked.

"Sure." Amelia replied.

Owen slowly stood up and placed Lucy on the other side of Amelia's chest; Lucy put her arm over her brother's to acknowledge him, and started feeding immediately.

"Wow." Arizona exclaimed. "That took a lot less than I thought it would have. I guess you don't need any help."

Amelia smiled and Owen pulled his chair closer to the bed and grabbed Amelia's hand again, Owen couldn't believe something so wonderful could happen to him, he smiled at Amelia as she did her best to balance two newborns on top of her.

"Here, I'll take a picture." Arizona said, grabbing Owen's phone.

Owen stood up, and put his arm around Amelia the best he could, and Amelia turned Theo around very carefully and Owen picked up Lucy, who was very upset being disturbed from eating. She made a sour face, which made Owen laugh. He put her right up to Amelia's face, and she calmed down once she was against Amelia's soft cheek. Theo opened his gentle blue eyes and gazed up at Owen. Arizona took a few pictures, and showed them to Amelia and Owen. Lucy went back to eating as soon as Owen brought her back down to Amelia's chest.

"Oh God, Theo is sliding down the side of me, and my hair! I look awful." Amelia complained.

"I look worse, look at my eyes, they're practically bloodshot." Owen retorted.

"Oh stop it you two! You just gave birth twice; of course you look like crap. And Owen, you've probably been up for over 24 hours. I'm not expecting much here guys, it's the first family photo, and it's never perfect. Look at the babies, both of their eyes are open, and Theo looks like he's smiling. It's damn pretty good. You're attractive people, and your kids are adorable."

Amelia smiled and Owen brought Lucy back down to Amelia, but Theo was content to sleep on the side of her. She brought her arm around his back, and his tiny little fingers curled and uncurled around a part of Amelia's bunched up hospital gown. With her other free hand, she was stroking Lucy's back in small circles, Owen slipped some tiny socks on her feet, and sat next to Amelia. He had never really been around newborn babies that much, and he was shocked how tiny they were. Amelia was too, she thought about her unicorn baby, how he had been almost three pounds heavier than Theo. She was also surprised with the noises; both of the babies were making tiny noises, either an exhale that was too strong or a small whimper, just experimenting with their brand new world. Owen would pretend to answer them every time, which made Amelia smile.

Derek walked in, followed by Meredith and the kids.

"We thought that you'd want a visit, I had to come see my new niece and nephew! How are you feeling Amy, I heard that you had a rough night."

"My incision site is really sore and since I can't take pain meds…" Her voice trailed off.

"But I'm doing okay; I have quite a few distractions." She said, not once looking up from the babies.

Zola climbed into the bottom of the bed, and inched her way up slowly, trying to hug her aunt.

"Careful Zola, you have to be gentle, Aunt Amy's kind of broken right now."

"Do you want to meet your cousins?" Amelia asked.

Zola shook her head up and down and jumped out of the bed. Owen picked Lucy up off of Amelia and helped her fix her robe. Meredith walked to the other side of the room and set Ellis' car seat on the side of the couch. She helped Amelia sit up more and placed Theo into her arms. Derek sat down and pulled Zola onto his lap, and then Owen handed Lucy to Zola. He squatted next to her, holding Lucy's head, accepting that he was already going to be the over protective parent.

"Wow, she's beautiful Amy. Look at those eyes, they're so blue. It's rare for a newborn to have such distinct eyes. You and Owen make beautiful babies."

Amelia laughed and nodded as Meredith made faces at Theo, who was too busy trying to analyze her face. Meredith couldn't believe how handsome he was, his dark hair and eyes made him look like a carbon copy of his mother. He was absolutely gorgeous, even though Meredith found most newborns too wrinkled and upset to find any cuteness in them.

"These kids are beautiful, I can already tell that they're going to be popular in high school." Meredith said.

Owen shuddered, "They're not even a day old, and I think high school is a little far off."

Derek laughed, "It will be here before you know it man."

"Right, because Zola's already sixteen and is fighting you for a car." Amelia sarcastically replied, shaking her head.

Owen's phone rang, and he answered it quickly,

"Jo, what's up?" He asked.

"The dog bit your leg? Well did you feed him when I told you, he starts nipping if he doesn't get his puppy chow, plus he's teething right now…"

Amelia laughed, kind of feeling guilty for leaving the dogs with someone so inexperienced.

 _Oh well_ , she thought. Owen rolled his eyes and kept his hand on Lucy's back, trying to explain dogs to Jo…

After they had been there for about an hour, the kids started getting antsy and Meredith and Derek had to get to work. They said their goodbyes and left, leaving Amelia and Owen with the twins.

"Now what?" Owen said, walking around the room with Lucy in his arms.

"Could I ask you a favor?" She said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I hate these pillows, and my favorite ones are at home, could you..?"

"Ah, say no more my queen, pillows coming up."

Owen put Lucy in the incubator, kissed Amelia and each of the babies, and then he saluted Amelia and left. Amelia sighed and looked at Theo, who was asleep, his tiny cheek smushed against her shoulder. He had some drool going on, but Amelia couldn't have cared less, she had two perfect babies, and a perfect husband.

"That's your daddy, he's very crazy, but we are going to have a very good time with him, I promise." She cooed, kissing him on the top of the head. He took a deep breath, and Amelia listened to his steady breathing until she dozed off, waiting for Owen to return…

 **After the last episode, I needed something happy, so I wrote this. I know the name is a little bit out there but it's just what I envisioned. There were some great suggestions, and I used one for the middle name. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be Thanksgiving themed! It will be up by Thursday, I promise!**


	13. Thanksgiving: Chaos and Craziness

Wednesday November 25th Twins 2 weeks old

Amelia opened her eyes and rolled over to face Owen. She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair, which woke him up. He smiled and brought her closer to him.

"There's no crying." She whispered.

Since they had brought Lucy home a week ago, she had always said good morning by screaming her lungs off. For once, they had gotten up on their own time.

Owen kissed Amelia again, and she kissed him back, his hands making it all the way to her chest.

"Owen." She whispered, stopping his arm with her hand.

"I know, I know, four more weeks until sex. You make it very hard to wait."

"Oh you poor baby, I had to give birth, and because of that, you have to wait four whole weeks to have sex. Have some consideration for my broken body." She said, he laughed and lightly pushed her shoulder.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked her, sitting up and walking into the bathroom.

"I'm excited, but we're barely managing with one baby, we're going to have some trouble when they're both here." She said, slowly swinging her legs out of the bed. She was still sore from her C-section; she had gotten her stitches out only 3 days before.

She walked into the nursery and to the crib, where Lucy was laying, kicking her legs and staring at the mobile above the crib. She laughed and her arms bounced up and down when Amelia picked her up. Now that she was two weeks old, she was a little bit bigger, and almost fit into the preemie clothes that they had. She was wearing a big yellow onesie with white stripes and a white hat that covered all of her red hair.

"Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well last night? You only woke Daddy and me up 3 times, that's not bad at all. Are you excited for Theo to come home?" Amelia asked in a high pitched voice.

Lucy responded with a yawn, and then she scrunched her arms up as Amelia put her on her shoulder and grabbed her favorite blanket that Amelia's mom had given to her at the baby shower.

Daisy pushed the door open with her nose and came in, sniffing Lucy's tiny feet as Amelia held her. She was getting very big, but Owen had been training her, and she was very well behaved.

"I see you too Daisy." Amelia smiled, sitting down in the rocking chair and settling Lucy into her arms.

She threw the blanket over her lap and Lucy's legs and then she started feeding her, and rocked back and forth while she looked at her phone with her free hand. Owen came in and sat on the floor, playing with the dog.

"I can make breakfast, and then we can go get Theo." Owen suggested.

Amelia yawned and shook her head, "Why don't we just have cereal or something. I have to go food shopping anyway, and get decorations, because someone wanted to have Thanksgiving here."

Two days after the babies were born; Owen's mom called and asked what they were going to do about Thanksgiving. He was so happy about the babies that he offered to have it at their house. Now Amelia's mom, all of her sisters and their families, Derek and Meredith, Richard and Katherine, Jackson and April, Maggie and what they thought would be DeLuca, Joe and Alex, Addison and Jake, and finally Owen's mom, plus all of the kids, we're coming to Owen and Amelia's. Many of them would be seeing the babies for the first time, meaning chaos.

When Owen told Amelia in the hospital, she spit out the water she had been drinking. She also tore a stitch, and Addison had to come back to the hospital to fix it. While Addison was fixing it, Amelia yelled at Owen, telling him that it was the stupidest thing that he'd done in a very long time. The only thing that saved him was the fact that he was holding both of the babies, and Amelia hadn't wanted to wake them up.

"If I could get up and strangle you right now, I would." She spat as she lay completely flat on the hospital bed, while Addison re-did her stitches.

She had finally forgiven him, but she still didn't want to host Thanksgiving with babies who weren't even a month old, and needed her nearly every second of the day. There were decorations she had to put up, and everyone knew that cooking wasn't her forte. Now that they were back at home, Owen smiled apologetically and picked up the outfits he had gotten the twins when he went shopping for more clothing. They were tiny jeans and shirts with pumpkins and turkeys on them. Plus, pilgrim hats for both of them.

"Right, Lucy is going to hate the hat, Theo might tolerate it for you but there's no guarantee for the princess here." Amelia reminded him.

"You are a dream killer Amy." Owen said in defeat.

"I'm sorry; I'm just being a representative for the kids." She said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked down the stairs with Lucy still in her arms. Once she was done eating, Amelia handed her to Owen.

"Can you burp her? I'm going to take a shower." Amelia asked.

"Yeah, where's the burp rag?" Owen asked as he settled Lucy onto his shoulder. She whined when Amelia walked away, but quieted down once she realized that it was Owen holding her.

"Right here, catch!" Amelia threw the rag to him.

He caught it with one hand, and sat on the couch with the baby. He patted her on the back gently, and talked to her.

"We should probably get Mommy some help cooking tomorrow. Should I call April, Maggie, and Mom-mom and ask them to come over tomorrow morning? Would she like that?" Owen said in a baby voice.

Lucy hicuped and threw her hand on Owen's chin.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He replied, moving her so that he was cradling her with one hand. He went into the kitchen and grabbed his phone, dialing April's number first.

"Owen?" She asked in a perky voice. He could hear Sam crying in the background.

"Hi April, how's it going?"

"Samuel's crawling now, he just knocked down a lamp, and he's screaming. But it is okay, Jackson's got him. How can I help you?"

"Well, um, you know how I offered to have Thanksgiving here? Well, Amelia isn't the best cook, and there are a lot of people coming, I mean a lot…"

"Say no more," April interrupted, "I'll be over at 8:00 tomorrow morning. How are the babies?"

"April, you are the best. The babies are doing fine; Theo's coming home from the hospital today."

"That's great; I can't wait to see them tomorrow! Happy Thanksgiving eve!" April said.

"Thanks April, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He hung up, and called his next victim, Maggie.

She said yes immediately, but Owen suspected it was just so that she could come see the babies without everyone else hogging them. He didn't care; even a little help would be good. He called his mom, and she said she'd even come today to help Amelia shop. Amelia came down with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her. She smiled when Lucy saw her, and then she looked at Owen.

"Are you calling reinforcements for tomorrow?"

"Um, maybe…" He shyly answered.

"Thank you honey, let's be honest, we both know that I can't cook for shit." Amelia sighed in defeat, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Hey, I thought that we agreed on no cursing, we have two kids now." He reminded her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm going to get dressed." She turned around and went back upstairs.

Owen took Lucy and changed her diaper, then got her out of her pajamas and into her outfit, black leggings and a long shirt with snowflakes on it. He loved dressing both of the babies up in ridiculous onesies. Amelia came in, she was wearing jeans and an orange sweater, and she took Lucy from Owen and kissed her on both cheeks and on her forehead before putting her in both arms.

"Very cute Owen, I love the outfit." She said, leading them to the driveway.

"Thanks, here, I'll put her in the car seat." Owen offered.

She transferred the baby to Owen and sat in the passenger seat. They spent the entire drive introducing Lucy to Christmas music. Owen pulled into his parking space and grabbed Lucy's car seat. Amelia got Theo's, which hadn't even been used yet. They walked up to the NICU, and left Lucy with Arizona, who was writing post-ops. They gowned up and went in to see their son. He was wrapped in a white blanket and his eyes were wide open, Amelia put her finger in the incubator and he grabbed it tightly. Addison came in behind them and slipped some gloves on.

"Good morning guys, I'm just going to take his IV out and then he's ready to go. Owen, if you want to sign the discharge papers, Arizona has them."

Owen left and Addison freed Theo's tiny leg from his blanket. She quickly pulled the IV out and covered the area with gauze and tape, which of course caused him to cry, very loudly. Amelia scooped him into her arms and rocked him as he cried. She bounced him up and down gently, humming into his ear.

"Okay, now he's almost as strong as a regular newborn. I'm letting him go a little early, I trust you two with him. Congratulations Amelia, I can't believe you have twins now."

"I can't either Addie, I'll see you tomorrow. You can come around five."

Amelia smiled while she continued to sway back and forth with the baby, who had a grip on her long hair. Once he was quiet, she carefully lifted him onto her shoulder and put her hand on his back as she walked out of the door. His little hand hung off of her shoulder, and the other one was between his head and her neck. Owen met Amelia in the hall and they walked to the car.

As he followed, he watched Theo's scrunched face bounce up and down with Amelia's stride, and laughed when his hat slid down over his eyes. He told Amelia, and she slid it back in place, kissing the baby on the cheek.

"Amelia Bedelia, we're going to have both kids at home now. That means we'll never sleep again. God please help us." Owen sang out of tune in a song that made no sense.

He and Amelia were already wiped out from taking care of one baby at home and driving every day to see the other one. They made it back to the parking lot, and successfully got both car seats locked in.

"I'd better sit in the back; I'll watch them while you drive." She said.

She fixed her shirt after she handed Theo to Owen. He buckled him into the car seat, and watched his little head drift to the side, he sure loved to sleep.

"Amelia, how do you do this so well? He's out like a light." Owen said in astonishment.

"I don't know hun, he just likes me, he's only two weeks old, I don't think he's picked a favorite yet, if that's what you're implying." She laughed as she looked at the twins.

"We used to be cool surgeons, driving our Mercedes, and now we have car seats installed and toys hanging from the freaking ceiling of a BMW, we've sunk very low." Amelia said while Lucy held onto her ring finger.

"I got into a fight over a breast pump at Babies R' us. I win this game." Owen said as he shifted the car into gear.

Once they were home, Amelia and Owen brought both of the kids into the house and put them in their bouncers. The dogs walked over to Theo and gently sniffed his arms and legs. After a few minutes, they lost interest and walked back to their room with all of their toys in it. Both babies started crying simultaneously, and Owen tried to calm them to no avail.

"Amelia! The kids need you." Owen yelled to her.

She walked out of the kitchen and exclaimed, "God kids, can you please give my boobs a break?"

When they didn't stop whining, she shrugged and picked Lucy up. Owen got Theo, and she put them on both sides and fed them at the same time.

"Owen, go get a piece of paper, we have to write a shopping list for tomorrow. After this I have to go, I'll bring one baby with me, but the other one is yours to worry about."

They wrote a list of things; a turkey, green beans, potatoes, stuffing, pie, and whole bunch more was on the list. Owen needed two pieces of paper.

"You're Mom just texted you, she and your sisters are on the layover flight in LA, they'll need us to pick them up at the airport in about three hours. And my mom will be over in like twenty minutes."

Amelia sighed and asked, "Should I start crying now? Or save it for tomorrow, once everyone is here. I can't even bury my head in my hands right now." She exclaimed, both of her hands were supporting the babies' heads.

Owen smiled, "Oh come on baby, and it will be fun."

"Don't baby me Owen Hunt." Amelia sternly replied.

Theo pulled away and was already asleep by the time Amelia handed him to Owen. Owen moved to the arm chair and burped him while Lucy continued to eat. There was a knock on the door, and Evelyn let herself in.

"Hello!" She sang, dropping her purse on the kitchen table and walking into the living room. The dogs came bounding to her and she greeted them with open arms, she patted them on the head and then Cow ran right back to his spot under Amelia's feet.

She sat next to Amelia, and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, look at these kids. They've gotten so big since I saw them last."

"Mom, it was a week ago, Theo only gained 3 oz. and Lucy actually lost 2." Owen reminded her. He walked over to her and placed a happily sleeping baby into her arms. She placed him on her legs and held his back with one hand and his head with another.

"Aw, he's asleep. He's too precious; he looks just like you Amelia. More so than last week even."

Amelia smiled and said, "Thank you so much for shopping with me Evelyn, you are a huge help."

"Well, you deserve some help. It wasn't right of my idiot son to make you host Thanksgiving two weeks after you gave birth to twins!" She exclaimed, staring at Owen, who just sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, shall we get going?" Evelyn asked.

Amelia nodded, put Lucy on her shoulder, and started patting her back while she grabbed the list and her purse from the kitchen.

"Owen, I'm going to take Lucy with me, can you handle Theodore while I'm gone?"

"Yes honey, have fun."

"Okay, if their plane lands before I'm home, you're going to have to get them. Theo's car seat is in the bedroom if you need to leave. Be nice to them, but if they bite, and they will, bite back."

"Ok, I love you." Owen said, kissing Amelia on the lips.

"Love you too; see you when I get back."

Once they made it to the store, Amelia and Evelyn split up the list and started shopping. Amelia got Lucy settled into the cart, and she swung it back and forth to keep her asleep while she read her list. Amelia's first item was a turkey. She wasted no time and called Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, if we have like 20 adults and like 10 kids coming, how big of a turkey would we need?"

Maggie laughed and answered, "Probably like two twenty pound turkeys."

Amelia's mouth dropped open and she laughed nervously.

"And how long would that take to unthaw?"

"20-24 hours."

"Crap. Okay, thank you!" She sang and hung up the phone.

"Lucy, mommy really fucked this one up." Amelia cried as she swung two twenty pound turkeys into the cart. She ran around the store grabbing everything else, but Evelyn insisted that they go to the produce stand to get fresh vegetables. Amelia was desperate to go home and start unthawing the turkey, so she pulled the only card she had going for her.

"Oh my, my incision site is really getting sore, I got the stitches out on Monday and I'm still hurting. You know, I don't take any pain medication for it since I'm breastfeeding and I had that pill problem before."

"Oh sweetie of course, you get in line and I'll grab everything from here, don't you worry about it."

Lucy looked at Amelia like she understood what Amelia just did; her eyes were squinting at her mother and her mouth was open.

"I can't tell if you understand that I'm evil or just want more food, but desperate times call for desperate measures, take note, that's your first lesson of big holidays."

Amelia and Evelyn packed up the car and drove home; they saw Owen's car was gone once they got into the driveway.

 _Shit, I really have to get this turkey thing figured out, or we'll just add it to the list of things my sisters make fun of me for._ Amelia thought to herself.

Amelia ran in with the turkeys in her arms and set them into two huge plant containers, filling each one with cold water. She dusted her arms and turned around to see Owen's mom coming in the door with Lucy and shopping bags. She ran back over and grabbed the baby and set her on the kitchen table. She was asleep, so all Amelia had to do was unbuckle her.

She grabbed the rest of the bags and they unpacked everything. Amelia picked Lucy up out of the car seat and took her upstairs. She kissed her on the cheek and then put her in the crib to sleep. She went back downstairs and sat on the couch in defeat,

"I hate Thanksgiving." She exclaimed.

They sat on the couch for about an hour until they heard cars pull into the driveway.

 _This is it, my life is over._ Amelia thought. She walked to the door to see her sisters and all their families getting out of Owen's car and the rental cars, and she put on a fake smile and walked out to greet them.

"Amy!" Lizzie exclaimed as she gave Amelia a big hug.

Amelia smiled and did the regular greetings with everyone. She stopped at her sister Nancy, who remarked.

"God Amelia, it's a huge house, you couldn't have gone with something a little more modest?"

"Nice to see you too Nancy, it's been quite a few years." Amelia replied, remembering why.

They went inside and Amelia brought Lucy down for everyone to see. Amelia's mom was the first to grab her, before Amelia was even all of the way downstairs.

"Oh my God, look at you! You are just as cute as your brother. It's so nice to meet you in person."

Everyone crowded around the baby and commented on how red her hair was. All of the noise woke her up, and she started crying loudly, looking around frantically for Owen, Amelia, or Evelyn.

"Here mom, give her to me, she's not the most social baby, and you will all have more luck with Theo."

"But I want to hold her!" One of Nancy's kids complained.

Amelia took Lucy from her mom, who reluctantly let her go. She walked her upstairs into her room and sat on the rocking chair.

"Look, I know that you don't like big crowds, neither do I, but we have to deal with it for a little while, they'll all be gone by Saturday, and we can go back to just you, me , Daddy, and Theo, okay sweetie?"

It was a long rest of the night, Owen ordered pizza, and they all sat around the dining room table, except for Amelia, who was on the couch feeding the twins. She ate once everybody, including the babies, was upstairs and in bed.

She sipped on her coffee and ate dry cereal while she watched the food network Thanksgiving special. Owen came down and wrapped her arm around her. She crawled into his lap, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Owen took the empty mug out of her hands and carried her upstairs, where he saw Nancy in the doorway.

"I was looking for towels, my son spilled water on the floor." Owen walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Thanks." She replied, "That thing you're holding right there is a pretty big baby." Nancy smirked, pointing at Amelia who was still in Owen's arms.

Owen wasn't sure how to respond, he didn't know if it was an insult or a joke. He said goodnight and gently put Amelia into bed, covering her with the blanket and crawling in next to her.

Thursday morning

Amelia was drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She ran down stairs and there was April and Maggie, with cook books and bags of pots and pans.

"Hello my saviors thank God you're here." Amelia exhaled, hugging both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, but before we get started, I want to see the babies." Maggie exclaimed.

Amelia led them into the living room where Nancy and Lizzie were sitting holding the babies; Kathleen was sitting on the floor with both of the dogs, who she claimed were the only ones in the entire house that loved her.

"I'm going to apologize now for my family, you'll understand later." Amelia said.

Amelia introduced everyone, and asked her sisters to let Maggie and April hold the babies.

"Really? I'm his aunt, shouldn't I be able to spend time with him." Nancy complained.

Lizzie had already handed Lucy to Maggie, and Amelia rolled her eyes and spoke again.

"Nancy, give the baby to April." She demanded.

Nancy reluctantly handed Theo to April, who sat next to Maggie. They obsessed over how cute they were, and after 10 minutes, Amelia prompted them to get into the kitchen. They put their aprons on and got to work.

2:00 P.M.

"Okay, I'm going to get the stuffing in, can someone give me a hand." Amelia cried.

She was holding Theo, who someone had almost dropped, and he was screaming. It was one of those cries where he had to stop and take a breath before continuing to squeal. She rocked him up and down with one hand while she tried to mix the stuffing together.

Evelyn came over and grabbed the stuffing and then there was a knock on the door. Amelia ran to grab it and Meredith, Derek, Zola, Bailey, Ellis, Jackson, Sam, Richard, and Katherine were standing at the door. Amelia looked like a mess, her apron was covered in pieces of food and Theo had drooled and spit up on her. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head and she yawned while she motioned for them to come in. She gave Theo to Derek, and walked back into the kitchen

5:30

"Okay, the potatoes are done, I just have to mix them." Amelia said.

April was pulling one turkey out of the oven, and Maggie was getting the other one. Amelia turned the blender on, and the potatoes exploded in her face. Maggie ran over to her and grabbed the mixer, and Amelia wiped the mess off of her face. She helped Evelyn set the table, walked back into the kitchen, and looked around. Everything was on the dining room table.

"Should we call them?" Amelia asked in a slow quiet tone.

"Oh yes, it's time." Maggie said with certainty.

"Dinner's ready!" Maggie yelled, peeking her head out of the front door.

Almost everyone was outside playing football, and Owen turned his head just as the football made contact with his face.

"Oh God!" Jake yelled, running over.

Addison and Meredith tried their best to not laugh, but they were on their 3rd glass of wine, and it wasn't happening.

Owen fell on the ground and moaned, putting his hand on his head.

While Jake helped Owen up, the slow herd of over 30 people came walking into the dining room.

They all sat down and started passing food around the table. Amelia looked at her house that had been torn apart. She smiled the best she could while April interrupted.

"Should we say grace?"

Everyone looked up from their piles of food and grabbed the hand of the person next to them.

"We thank the Lord for all of the blessings we have, food, family, friends…" She went on for about 10 minutes while everyone looked at their plates which had only been half filled. Owen held an ice pack to his head, so Amelia could only grab his shoulder.

Everyone started eating, even Amelia, because the babies were both upstairs, asleep in their cribs. It was a miracle. After conversations died down, Nancy asked Amelia,

"So, how were the twins born? Did you have a C-section? You probably weren't tough enough to handle it naturally. But then again, how could you have taken drugs?"

Amelia looked up from her plate, and continued to eat the mashed potatoes. She swallowed, and then drank her entire glass of apple cider, wishing that it was wine. She jumped a little when Owen slammed his fist onto the table.

"Okay Nancy, you know what? You have been belittling her all day long; nothing she does is every good enough for you. She gave birth to twins, which is no easy feat. Why does it matter to you how? They are healthy and safe, isn't that enough? She's been sober since the last time you saw her, so why don't you leave her alone? You just can't let her be happy? She may not be perfect to you, but she is to me. She hosted this huge dinner, which was partially my fault, and she cares for our kids so well. I couldn't ask for a better wife. So please, stop picking on her, and worry about your own damn problems!"

Everyone sat in silence, and Meredith started clapping. Everyone joined in, and soon they were praising Amelia's cooking and hosting skills, and she for the first time that night, felt genuinely happy. Owen put down his ice pack and grabbed her hand, and she whispered a thank you into his ear.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and everyone enjoyed watching football on the TV, and eating the pies that Maggie made the day before. Nancy walked into the bathroom to find Amelia sitting in the empty bathtub, feeding Theo.

"Hey, Amy, I'm sorry I was such a bitch today. I shouldn't have said that. I know you're a good mom and doctor and wife, I really underestimated you."

"It's okay Nancy, I'm really not that great of a mom, look at me, I'm falling apart."

"You have newborns, of course you're falling apart, we all do the first few months."

Amelia smiled and lifted herself out of the bathtub, she handed Theo to Nancy.

"Here, I know you haven't spent much time with them, you can burp him and have him for the rest of the night. Until someone finds you, then you have to share."

She hugged her sister and Amelia walked into the living room and sat next to Owen, who now had a huge black and blue spot on his forehead.

"We survived." He whispered into her ear.

Everyone had left except for Amelia's mom and sisters.

"Somehow, but tomorrow, you get clean up, I'm going shopping with Nancy and my mom."

Owen sighed and accepted that was going to happen, he held Amelia tightly. He looked at his wife, and then to his daughter in his other arm. He knew his son was somewhere safe in the house, and he closed his eyes. Through all of the Thanksgivings he'd had, this one was the one he was most Thankful for.

 **So sorry that this is a day late, it's really long but I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading. Happy late Thanksgiving!**


End file.
